


Siren's Song

by gypsymistress



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsymistress/pseuds/gypsymistress
Summary: I don't own any of the Marvel characters.





	1. Water Lily

New York City was not the best place for a girl that lived for water but I made the best of it. The waters had gotten cleaner since it was discovered that pollution would destroy our world and the wildlife basked in the planets renewal. The fish population was exploding, the seals played in the waves, even the gulls stopped their incessant chatter to enjoy sitting in the sun.

I sighed wearily and started to get ready for work. I didn’t have the most glamorous job but it paid the bills and I loved it. Being one of the few waitresses at a small, downtown, owner run diner had its perks. Especially if your favorite Aunt was the owner and had guaranteed your job for as long as you wanted it. I laid out the clothes I was told were acceptable for my shift and then jumped in the shower. I hummed softly to myself as I allowed the water to caress my body. I was running late this morning so I needed to focus and not get lost in the lure of the water. I quickly washed my hair, turned off my shower and got out. After drying and brushing my hair, I dusted on some eyeshadow, and got dressed. I never wore much makeup, my mother used to tell me I had a natural beauty that shouldn’t be covered up. Glancing at the clock, I swore, grabbed my purse and dashed out the door. Thankfully, I lived a block away with my best friend in a Brownstone she had inherited.  
“I’m sorry,” I called to my Aunt. “I was running late and forgot to charge my cell!”  
“I figured,” Aunt Sarah smiled at me. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d fire you. Jack’s cooking today, I have errands to run. Just waiting for one of you girls to show so I can get going.”  
“One of us to show?” I frowned. “Did Mary call in?”  
“No, but her mother did.” Sarah looked down.  
“What?”  
“Girl ran off with her boyfriend last night,” she smiled wickedly. “Lordy, is her momma pissed!”  
“Sarah! Order up.” Uncle Jack caught a look at me and nodded. “Hey Water Lily! Decided to show up?”  
“Somebody has to keep you from running off all the customers,” I bantered.  
“Lily,” Sarah pointed to the plates. “Table six, drinks are on the ticket. Everyone else has their ticket, has paid and only need to be kept an eye on.”  
“Got it,” I tied my apron on and put my hair in a tail. “Scat, you have errands to run!”  
“Feisty today! Watch it Jack, she’s in a good mood.” She waved and walked out the door, while a nice looking man held the door open. “Why thank you, young man!”  
“Chivalry isn’t dead ma’am.” He smiled at her. “Just hard to find.”  
He came in and sat at the counter, flipping his coffee cup over. I handed him a menu and poured his coffee. He’d been coming in pretty regularly for the last two weeks and seemed safe to get to know better. He has beautiful blue eyes and a heart churning smile.  
“So, back for more rotgut?” I asked quietly.  
“Yeah,” he laughed. “Can’t stand my own cooking. This is the best place that’s also close to where I’m staying.”  
“Ah, convenience!” I teased. “Our favorite reason! Never caught your name, sug.”  
“Steve,” he smiled, boy that was a nice smile. “Steve Rogers.”  
“Lily McMillan.” I shook his hand. “So Captain America likes our humble fare?”  
“I had heard it was a good place to try,” he blushed when I recognized him. “Clint Barton recommended your place.”  
“What’ll it be today?” I asked.  
I took his order and handed it to Uncle Jack. As I walked around filling coffee, taking empty plates and just chatting with some of the customers, I thought about what he had said. Clint was a sweetie, he and Tasha came in at least twice a week. I never would have thought they knew Captain America, heck I never would have thought Captain America would be in our little diner.  
“Lily, up!” I excused myself and went to the window to get the order.  
As I walked back, a new guy came in and sat with Steve. I gulped and took a deep breath. Tony Stark! Oh my, ahhh! That’s Tony freaking Stark, Iron Man!  


“Here ya are Steve,” I put his plate down. “Anything for you, Mr. Stark?”

“You tell her I was coming?” He looked over his sunglasses at Steve.  
“No cutie,” I flirted. “I’d know that face anywhere!”  
“Coffee, black.” He smiled back.  
I winked and went to get the coffee pot.  
“She’s a looker,” I heard him say.  
“Names Lily, love.” I continued to flirt. “You may be taken, but you’re still a hottie! Not often I get to serve two fine looking men at the same time!”  
“Lily,” Jack groaned. “I get that they’re hunks but people are trying to eat.”  
The diner erupted in laughter. Most were used to the way Jack and I picked on each other, and knew there was nothing but love there. Time passed and most of the customers left when they finished. I was starting to get a little nervous, Tony and Steve hadn’t left yet. They were talking too low for me to catch much. I caught snippets from their conversation. “Are you sure? Said we needed the help. Could even calm a dragon, if they existed.” I didn’t like the way this was going. Sarah came back from her errands and that seemed to decide them because they stood and motioned for me.  
“What’s up guys?” I asked when I reached them.  
“Do you have somewhere, um private we could talk.” Steve said.  
“With me or…?” I left it hanging.  
“With all of you,” Tony said.  
“Turn the sign Lil,” Sarah answered.  
I nodded and walked to the door. I turned the sign and locked the front door. Now I felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack, Jack had come around and was holding Sarah in his arms.  
“How did you find her?” Jack asked and my heart leaped into my throat.  
“Tasha saw someone jump off a bridge,” Tony replied. “She went to help but saw there wasn’t any need. The man had already been saved, by a beautiful girl that she hadn’t seen go in.”  
“She could have just missed her going in,” Sarah said harshly.  
“Ma’am, that would work for anyone but Black Widow.” Steve replied.  
Crap baskets! I didn’t know Tasha was the Black Widow! She had seen me and probably more than once. I tried to keep a low profile, but I couldn't let people die if I could save them. I hung my head and sat with a thud.  
“They go to the bridge to find answers,” I began. “They just come to the wrong conclusion and forget the love that they’re leaving behind. I bring them to shore, sing to them for a few minutes, then slip away as they come out of it. I just wanted to help.”  
“We know Water Lily.” Jack and Sarah pulled me up into their arms. “You love life and you want others to find the same happiness that lives in you. Maybe this way you can help more people.”  
“But Jack,” I looked into his eyes. “How will you and Sarah get along? You can’t trust people to do their jobs. When will you ever take time off if I’m not here to make you and watch over things?”  
“Taken care of, Sprite.” Tony chimed in. “I have things all taken care of. Pep has decided that this lovely place needs some donations. We want to donate time, resources and especially money. Capsicle, the Widow, and Legolas love this place. They talk about it constantly, so we want to hire you. That way you can expand or update if you like the size, and we’d like you to cater for us. All our parties, daily lunches, and the occasional dinner. That will also give you a chance to hire on some reliable help. What’d ya think?”  
I gaped at him. “Seriously?”  
“Totally,” he grinned back.  
“We,” Sarah seemed to collect her scattered thoughts. “We would be delighted. But we don’t do anything fancy, Mr. Stark. Just good old fashioned cooking.”  
“Ma’am,” Steve came forward. “It’s some of the best cooking I’ve ever had. We’d prefer it to take out every night. Most of us aren’t too good inside a kitchen.”  
“But,” I tried to come up with more reasons why this was a bad idea.  
“Lily, love.” Sarah hugged me tight then let me go. “We aren’t going anywhere! You can come back to see us anytime, right boys?”  
Both men started reassuring her and I, that I wasn’t a prisoner and I could definitely come to visit. I snorted and rolled my eyes, but it sounded like they needed me for something specific so I nodded. Jack made a sign for the door saying that due to circumstances beyond their control the diner would be closed the rest of today. Then we walked to my apartment to get a few things to hold me over until the movers could bring my stuff. Tony explained that due to the fact that I was now a trainee, he paid me to learn all I could. I would be taught defensive moves, we’d see how far my abilities went and adapt to them. He would be throwing a party in a week to introduce me to the public as the latest hero to be found. When we arrived at the Avengers Tower he excused himself and Steve gave me the grand tour. We were joined by a man Steve introduced as his best friend, Bucky Barnes. I was told where my room was, more of an apartment really, and then Pepper Potts whisked me off.


	2. Spoil Me, Please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the Marvel characters.

“Sorry about this,” she said after giving Happy a destination. “Tony forgot to mention a party for the Avengers tonight, so he asked me to get you fixed up. Pepper Potts, by the way.”  
“Hi. Lily.” We shook hands. “Do I have to go?”  
“According to Tony,” she rolled her eyes. “He wants to see how well you do with the public in large crowds. How you handle pressure and if you think fast on your feet.”  
“Okay, I guess this is my first test.” I grimaced. “I was never any good at pop quizzes.”  
“I thought not,” she smiled to show she didn’t mean anything by the comment. “That’s why I volunteered to take you shopping for a dress. Besides, it gives me a chance to play dress up with another girl. Too much testosterone at the Tower.”  
“What about uh,” I thought for a minute. “Tasha and Wanda?”  
“They’re meeting us there,” she laughed. “We’re having a girl’s day! I’m glad they got you recruited early enough that we can do this!”  
“What do you three usually do for your girl days?”  
“Well, since it’s your first time,” she bit her lip. “We’re going all out! Dress, shoes, mani, pedi, hair and makeup!”  
“You don’t have to do that!” I gasped, shocked at how much that would cost.  
“Oh stop, don’t worry.” Pepper patted my leg. “Tony doesn’t know what to do with half the money he has. Besides, it gives him a chance to spoil his adopted family. Not that he would ever admit to any of it. He really seems to like you.”  
“Why?” I asked confused.  
“He’s been researching all about you.” Pepper opened her door when the car stopped. “He says you’re a real saint. Never got into any serious trouble, lost your parents in a car accident, help your aunt and uncle out constantly. He even asked Tasha to stay one day to see when you left. She said you got there before sunrise and didn’t leave until well after closing. But not before your uncle, who you forced out first, then locked the door behind him so he couldn’t get back in. Then you turned on some music and cleaned up as you sang and danced along.”  
“Oh, I am so embarrassed!” I blushed. “She saw all of that?”  
“It only made the team more determined to have you join,” she waved at Tasha and Wanda in the store. “Come on, I love doing this!”  
She grabbed my hand, practically dragging me along to the racks for party dresses. I was in way over my head with this lot and I knew it. I loved dresses but didn’t even go to my prom because we just couldn’t stretch our funds enough. Mom had offered to make me a dress or order one that would work for more than just the prom. But I knew the money wasn’t there and told her I really didn’t want to go. I had seen several people going to their prom over the years, how I wished I could look that glamorous. She looked at me critically, then started pulling dresses out in all colors that she thought would compliment my skin tone.  
“Tasha?”  
“Yes, Pepper.”  
“Would you take Lily to try these on?” Pepper smiled wide. “I need to get a dress for me. If they all look good on her you know what to do.”  
“Come on kid,” Tasha waved me over.  
“I’m not a kid Tasha,” I grumbled. “I’m 21 for goodness sake.”  
“So you just got out of baby clothes,” she winked at me. “Get used to it, you’re the youngest official member. Stark hates using our real names, he’ll call you anything but your name. If he uses your name, be afraid. Now scoot in there and let me see how they look.”  
I hated trying on clothes. Aunt Sarah loved to take me places and model outfits for her. She called me dark Irish and said I could wear almost any color. Apparently Pepper agreed about wearing any color. I had a black, lavender, even a deep burgundy. I sighed and proceeded to strip to my panties and bra. After each dress I went out and showed Tasha, she had the final say on what would work. By the time I finished I was ready to be pampered on Tony’s dime. We walked back to where Pepper and Wanda were getting ready to pay.  
“Tasha,” Pepper looked up from digging in her purse.“What’s the verdict?”  
“First, Lily how many dresses do you own?”  
“I have a couple dresses and a skirt or two. I never needed them for anything.” I said self consciously.  
“Never mind Tasha,” Pepper took all the dresses from us and gave them to the cashier. “We want all of these as well.”  
“Of course Ms. Potts.”  
“No, please.” I choked out. “That’s too much. I won’t need that many dresses!”  
“Listen,” Wanda took me aside. “I was in your place not long ago, I tried to say no as well. She came back after I left and bought them anyway. One way or another, you will have these dresses. It’s easier this way besides, it makes her happy.”  
I worried my bottom lip. I thought about who I would be working with, the number of parties that I knew about Stark throwing, and nodded in defeat. Wanda hooked her arm through mine and we started walking toward the door. One of the store employees placed our bags in the limo and bid us goodbye.  
“Where to?” Happy asked.  
“Girls?” Pepper questioned.  
“Could we do our nails and kinda snack at the same time?” I asked. “I know you said lunch but if we have the party tonight?”  
“She has a point.” Natasha said. “Let’s get finger foods delivered to the salon. Wouldn’t be the first time for us and they don’t mind because we share.”  
“Happy, salon please.” Pepper said as she put her phone to her ear.  
“So,” Wanda leaned forward. “Tell us about yourself Lily.”  
“I thought you all knew everything already?”  
“No,” Pepper remarked, closing her phone. “Tony is the busybody, we merely get tidbits from him.”  
“My adoptive parents died in a car accident when I was 16.” I began telling them all about myself, except for my powers. They found out about my childhood, teenage years, my first crush (Robert Downey Jr., such a hottie!), and finally about my aunt and uncle. Jack had taught me to cook so that if he and Sarah ever got sick at the same time the diner was still going. My history finished just as Happy turned the limo off.  
“Interesting,” Wanda said to herself.  
“What?” I asked worried.  
“Your adopted,” she said it like that explained everything.  
“So? There are quite a few people that are adopted.” I responded.  
“I mean that because you are adopted it will be more difficult to find your biological family.” Wanda explained. “If your powers are genetic then you should find out how they came to you. If not, we should find the trigger.”  
“Hi, reservation for Potts for four.” Pepper smiled at the receptionist, who nodded and asked us to follow her.  
“I didn’t know that salons had receptionists,” I whispered to Natasha.  
“The good ones do,” replied the receptionist. “Ours is a bit more geared toward high end clients. Would anyone care for a drink?”  
“Please!” Pepper sighed. “Champagne, if you have it. We’re celebrating!”  
“Very good, Ms. Potts.” The receptionist ushered us into a room and turned to leave. “I’ll return with your champagne and tell the delivery boy which room you’re in.”  
“There should be enough finger foods for the whole staff as well.” Pepper responded. The receptionist nodded her understanding and smiled wide.  
“So, what now?” I asked.  
“At this particular place,” Natasha leaned into me. “It goes massage, nails, feet, hair, then makeup. They even let us dress here and then go to the party.”  
“That way we are relaxed, having fun, and the guys are surprised by how good we look.” Wanda added.  
“Oh!” Pepper grabbed for her phone, Tony was calling. “Excuse me girls.”  
“Wonder what’s up?” Natasha said.  
“Doesn’t he call her often?” I asked. “I mean they are together, right?”  
“Yes, they’re a couple.” Wanda snickered. “But he doesn’t interrupt a girl’s day. Pepper always texts him the color of her dress so he knows what to wear, but that’s the limit. He wouldn’t interrupt unless it was important.”  
“Bye, yes I’ll tell the girls.” Pepper hung up her phone and looked at us. She looked worried about telling us what was going on. “I’m going to tell you now. Then we’ll get the massage and it can relax our nerves.”  
“Lovely way to start,” Wanda grimaced. “Pretend it’s a band aid Pepper.”  
“Thor showed up,” Pepper started fiddling with her fingers. Then blurted. “Loki is with him and is staying on Earth to work towards redemption.”  
Silence greeted the news. I wasn’t around when Loki attacked New York, I had just lost my parents and was living in upper Vermont at the time. Wanda had been in Sokovia with her twin brother, but Tasha was front and center at the time. He had mind controlled her friend Clint and I doubt she was the forgiving type.  
“We’re gonna need something stronger than champagne,” Tasha replied.  
“Ladies!” A group of people came in carrying extra massage beds, they set them up and then turned to us.  
“Do you have the ingredients for screwdrivers?” I asked.  
“We do.” A man looked around nervously. “Do you prefer them to the champagne?”  
“Bring the bottle of champagne,” I decided. “And bring a round of screwdrivers. We need a little something to help us with the news we just received.”  
“Of course, miss.” He smiled and turned to another employee, asking for the drinks to be brought.  
They got us all set up and into silken robes. It was heavenly, the silk sliding over my body was a very sensual experience. I rarely had the occasion to wear silk but I decided then and there to do so more often. Drinks arrived at the same time as the finger foods and just as the massages were finishing up. We weren’t getting full massages, just enough one to loosen us up and enjoy the experience. I got up and slipped my robe back on, then went to a table set up with the food. With glass and plate in hand, I went to get my toes done first.  
“Why toes first?” Wanda asked.  
“That way I can eat while they work on them.” I replied. “By the time they’re finished, I will be too. Then I won’t mess up the lovely job they do on my nails.”  
The girls looked at each other, then they all went after plates of food. I guess they hadn’t thought about mixing it up a little, just automatically going to do nails before their toes. I’d never had a pedicure, not many blue collar girls have the time or funds for such things. It was a different experience and rather enjoyable.  
“First pedi?” Pepper asked.  
“Is it that obvious?” I giggled.  
“Yes,” the lady at my feet said bluntly. She smiled to take the edge off. “Your feet are still pretty sensitive when touched and you sigh happily every so often.”  
“I’m sorry,” my face flushed.  
“No, please” she said as she packed up her station. “It means I’m doing a good job! I love working on people that express their enjoyment.”  
“Pepper,” Tasha sighed.  
“Huh.”  
“Which dress should we put her in first?” Tasha asked.  
“Black would look lovely with those blue eyes and dark hair.” Wanda gave her opinion.  
“Agreed.” Pepper looked thoughtful. “How about some blue polish to match her eyes?”  
"Blue?” I asked.  
“Perfect.” Wanda smiled at me. “You have lovely eyes, the blue on your nails will stand out more because of that. I think it would look nice, especially with your skin tone.”  
“I guess I’ll trust you on this,” I said uncertainly. “I don’t wear nail polish much, it’s frowned on when you’re a waitress and sometimes cook.”


	3. Confusing the God of Mischief

The rest of the afternoon was spent indulging the girls in their need to dress me up and make me over. By the time it was time for the party I was so nervous that I was afraid I would be sick. The moment we arrived the girls told me to wait in the limo. We got out one at a time and one of the guys was there to escort us in. As I was last, they all wanted to turn and see the reaction I would get. It was the first time I would be able to make a grand entrance, I planned on it being a good one. Happy opened the door and I slipped one leg out of the door. He offered his hand to help me out and I took it. I pushed myself out of the limo and stood, with my shoulders back and my head held high.   
“Wow,” I turned to see my escort. “You look amazing, doll.”  
“Thank you,” I responded. “But this is the first time I’ve needed to dress up. The girls did most of it, I just stood quietly.”  
“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky offered his arm to me. “They may have picked the dress but you wear it well.”  
“You look lovely, ma’am.” Steve added.  
“Thanks Cap,” he smiled at the shortened name. “I’ve never been to a high end party before. What should I expect?”  
“If a guy touches you and you don’t want him to,” Bucky whispered. “Break his nose doll face.”  
We walked into the elevator laughing. Bucky selected the correct floor and we chatted about my first girl's day on the way up. The ballroom was on the 30th floor, allowing the lights of the city to brighten the view. We reached floor 24 when the elevator slowed and the doors opened. A very large blond man and a raven haired man joined us on our way up.  
“Bucky, who is the lovely lady on your arm?” The blond grinned at me.  
“My name is Lily,” I held out my hand for him to shake. Instead of shaking my hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. “A real old fashioned gentleman.”  
“Thor, my lady.” His grin widened. He turned to the man beside him. “My brother, Loki.”   
“Adopted,” Loki muttered.  
“A pleasure,” I said as he too took my hand and kissed the knuckles.

“She actually means that,” Loki smiled. He rubbed his thumb in lazy circles on my hand before letting it go and turning to Thor. “She thinks it’s a pleasure to meet me.” 

“Loki,” Thor warned.  
“I didn’t know we were allowed to bring dates,” Loki said. “I was told S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel only.”  
“Actually, I’m a new recruit.” I replied. “Just picked me up today.”  
“Welcome to the family, Lady Lily.” Thor gushed.  
“Please Thor,” I laughed. “Just Lily.”  
The elevator stopped and we walked into the ballroom. I suddenly felt nauseous, there were so many people here. I had never dealt with a crowd of this size. I started playing with a strand of my hair, twirling it around my finger over and over again.  
“Nervous?”  
I spun around and smiled up at Clint.  
“Hawkeye?” I arched an eyebrow, he blushed. “You didn’t say anything.”  
“It’s nice to find a place where either people don’t recognize you or they don’t care that you think you’re some big shot.”  
“So, how’s Laura?” I asked, I’d met his wife once. She seemed really nice, down to earth, and easy going.  
“She’s having trouble with the kids,” he confessed. “The boys are getting to where they want dad around all the time. They resent that I work away from home so much.”  
“Hopefully things will get better,” I comforted him. “Maybe you could get a place closer and go home when you’ve got time off.”  
“I’ll think about it,” he said seriously. “Do you dance?”  
“Only if you want me to step on your toes,” I joked. “You go ahead, I’m gonna get a feel for the place.”  
Clint nodded and walked away. I saw him bump into Tasha and he convinced her to go dance with him. I found a shadow and decided to people watch for a bit. Thor was off at a table with a bunch of guys, it looked like they were playing a drinking game. I shook my head and chuckled. What little I knew of the Asgardian was enough that I wouldn’t ever bet against him when it came to drinking. That these men thought they could beat him was laughable.  
My eyes strayed again and stopped on Wanda. She was dancing with a blond man who was obviously in love with her and she with him. They talked quietly as they danced, unaware that the world still went on around them. A love that innocent was so precious.  
“Nauseating, aren’t they?”  
“A little, but that’s what makes it so special.” I glanced at Loki. “Do you like sneaking up on people?”  
“Usually.” He snickered. “They jump and make such interesting noises. You are no fun, you didn’t even hiccup.”  
“I was waiting for it,” I confessed.  
“You were not,” he countered.  
“I’ve been standing here watching people,” I continued. “You have gone to each Avenger and tried to get them to react. Is it the attention or just because you want to see if they’ll hit you?”  
“Excuse you, I am the God of Mischief!” He crossed his arms, pouting. “It’s what I do. I play tricks on people.”  
“Right, keep telling yourself that.” I sassed.  
“Is there something wrong with you?” He turned to me, his eyes flashing. “Every other mortal here is afraid of me and rightly so! They act as if they walk on eggshells when I am near.”  
“Must put a real damper on your social life,” I replied absentmindedly.  
It was quiet for a while, I glanced beside me to see if he was still there. He was staring at me with the oddest look on his face.  
“What?” I said. “Is something on my face?”  
“Who are you?” He searched my face.  
“Forget me already?” I teased. “I rode the elevator up with you remember?”  
“I think,” he began as he pushed off the wall. “I think I need a minute alone. Or some fresh air.”  
As he walked away I would swear I heard him say he needed a decent drink and something about crazy Midgardian women. I just shrugged and went to the food tables, my stomach reminding me that the finger snacks had been hours ago. As I passed the drinking game Thor grabbed my wrist. I stopped and looked at him, my eyebrow arched again.  
“He left you without a prank?” Thor asked.  
“He’s upset that this Midgardian woman is crazy,” I joked. “He was going around picking on everyone so when he tried me, it didn’t work. Then when he told me that everyone was afraid of him, I didn’t react properly.”  
“Tell me what you said, please.” Thor looked interested.  
I shrugged. “I said that must put a damper on his social life.”  
Thor burst out laughing. “I like this one! She has a fiery spirit!” He let go of my wrist and stood up, pulling me into a hug. “Ah Lady Lily. You have brought much joy to me. I have found someone that can hold her own against the God of Mischief. I must have Heimdall tell mother.”  
“Gee,” I choked. “I’m flattered.”  
He released me and went back to his game. When the spots before my eyes stopped moving, due to lack of oxygen, I continued to the food. I smiled at various people and nodded a lot, but I finally got to my destination. Glorious food!  
“What did Point Break think was so funny?” Tony asked as he sidled up next to me.  
“I got Loki to rethink his position,” I said as I started filling my plate.  
“His position?” Tony looked at me. “What about?”  
“Being scary,” I continued.  
“Wait, he didn’t make you jump?”  
“No,” I replied. “I was watching people and I saw him go to everyone else. I was just waiting for him to come to me. Then he started his whole,” I put down my plate and mimed having horns. Then said in a deep voice, “I’m Loki, the God of Mischief. Everyone fears me!”  
Tony’s eyes danced and he smiled at me. “What did you say to that?”  
“It must put a damper on his social life.” I picked my plate up and turned, in search of a table.  
“Can I keep you?” Tony asked.  
“Sorry,” I shook my head sadly. “You couldn’t afford this limited edition.”  
“Damn,” he laughed. “Maybe I’ll adopt you then.”  
“I don’t need a daddy,” I winked at him.  
“How about a friend?” he asked seriously.  
“I can always use one of those,” I took his arm and he led me to a table.  
“Everybody, this is Lily,” he introduced me. “Lily, this is everybody.”  
A chorus of Hi greeted me and I sat down. I smiled at everyone and tucked in to my meal.  
“You gonna eat all that?” Bucky asked.  
“Probably go back for seconds,” I smiled at his disbelief. “I eat a lot. That’s one of the reasons I loved working at the diner!”  
“You must exercise like crazy!” replied a white haired guy. “Pietro.”  
“Oh! Wanda’s brother!” I shook his hand. “I actually don’t exercise very much. My metabolism is pretty high and then there’s what my momma used to say.”  
“Which is?” Pietro smiled curiously.  
“Boys like a little more booty to hold at night!” I winked at him and he started laughing.  
“I like your sense of humor,” Pepper said.  
“I am a firm believer that if you don’t laugh, you’ll cry.” I said seriously, then I smiled again. “I’d rather have fun and laugh. Crying gives me a headache and stuffs up my nose.”  
I saw nods all around and changed the subject. Not that I didn’t want to call each of them everybody, but I thought their names might be useful in the future. Besides Pietro, Pepper, and Bucky there was Sam and Rhodey. We got to know each other a little better and Bucky laughed when I did go for seconds. On my way back a hand slipped my elbow onto an arm. I glanced at Loki and smiled.  
“Dance with me?” he said.  
“I don’t know how,” I replied honestly.  
“Don’t they teach it in your schools?” he asked.  
“No,” I replied. “Besides, I used to work all the time. Can’t keep up with the latest dances if you have a bunch of bills.”  
“If I could get them to play a waltz,” he stopped me from leaving. “Would you try?”  
“I’ll try almost anything once,” I laughed. He smiled and made for the DJ. I left my plate at the table and told Bucky to guard it with his life.  
“Why? Can’t eat it?” He joked.  
“I have an invitation to dance with royalty,” I acted hoity-toity. “I’ll need it when I get back.”  
He laughed and promised no one would touch it. I smiled and turned to see Loki holding out his hand. I took his hand and the music began. Couples started swaying gently to the music, wrapping their arms around each other and giving sappy smiles.  
“Is it required that I look like that?” I whispered.  
“Like what?” Loki looked around.  
“You know,” I gave him a vacant eyed smile. “Like I lost every thought I ever had as soon as I saw you.”  
“I don’t think it’s a requirement,” he replied. “Unless you do lose your thoughts because of how good looking I am.”  
“Pretty full of yourself aren’t ya?” I teased.  
“You confuse me,” he looked down at me.  
“Why?” I asked. “Never met anyone who could throw it back at you?”  
“Ow!” Loki cringed, I'd stepped on his foot.  
“Sorry,” I replied. “I told you I didn’t know how!”  
“Okay, don’t watch your feet,” I raised my eyes to his. “Now, head up, shoulders back. Glide along the floor. I move my right leg back, you move your left one forward. Then the opposite and we continue around the dance floor.”  
“That’s it?” I asked incredulous.  
“That’s it,” he chuckled. “And no. The only one who was able to ‘throw it back’, as you put it, is my mother. It was decreed that I would never see her again after I returned to Asgard.”  
“I’m sorry,” I said. “I lost my mother when I was 16 and my father. It’s terrible that yours is still alive but you aren’t allowed to see her.”  
“Yes, well,” he shook his head. “Your doing well for your first dance.”  
“It isn’t my first dance,” I admitted.  
“But you said,” he started.  
“I said that I didn’t know how to dance,” I laughed. “I never said that I didn’t try at some point.”  
“You did it again,” wonder filled his voice. “I apologize, I will escort you back to your table.”  
“Did I step on your ego?” I asked.  
“A little,” he admitted.  
“Do you need a bandage?”  
“Minx,” he muttered. “Thank you for the dance, Lady Lily. Good evening to you.”  
“See ya around,” I called after him. I went to sit by Bucky and searched for my plate. “Bucky! You said you wouldn’t let anyone touch it!”  
“We didn’t touch the plate!” he smirked. “But it looked delicious and smelled better.”  
“I only have one thing to say to you!” I glared angrily at him.  
“Run?” he asked.  
“Did it taste good too?” I whined.  
“I’ll get you a new plate,” he chuckled at me. He pat me on the back and went to the tables to get another plate for me.  
“My Lady,” Thor tapped my shoulder. “Have you seen my brother?”  
“Yeah, he left.” I said. “He convinced me to dance and then I stepped on his ego. He said he needed to go.”  
“How does one step on an ‘ego’?” Thor asked bewildered.  
“I meant I got the better of him again and he didn’t know how to handle it,” I explained.  
“Ah yes,” he mumbled. “Was he in good spirits when you parted company?”  
“He seemed more confused than anything else,” I admitted.  
“I suppose I should check on him,” Thor replied.  
“Would you mind showing me to my room at the same time?” I asked sweetly. “I haven’t been able to get to it yet and I’m feeling kinda tired. It’s been a long day.”  
“Of course,” Thor offered his hand.  
“Sam, tell Bucky I have cookies!” I whispered. “And I’m not sharing with him, then stick your tongue out at him.”  
“Will do Lily,” Sam saluted me.  
Thor and I walked to the elevator but got stopped by a very drunk Tony.  
“Kid,” Tony slurred. “I like you.”  
“I like you too, Tony,” I smiled.  
“We need to drink together,” he said.  
“Tony,” I took his face in my hands. “I don’t drink.”  
“No!” His horror filled voice made me laugh.  
“It makes my powers go all hinky,” I admitted.  
“You poor, poor girl.” He was so sympathetic. “I am so sorry, that’s almost sac…..sacra…...it’s just wrong.”  
“See you in the morning, Tony.” I took Thor’s arm again and we continued. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I started giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't believe Tony!  
“Are you unwell my Lady?” Thor looked worried.  
Unfortunately for him, his worry only made me laugh harder. By the time the elevator stopped on my floor, I was relying on Thor to keep me standing. He kept giving me these looks that were a mixture of confusion and worry. I would almost get calmed and then he’d look at me, setting me off on another round of laughter.  
“I must tell you Lady Lily,” Thor began. “Your laughter is a welcome sound in the Tower.”  
“Why thank you,” I gasped. “Let me catch my breath real quick.” I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself. “Okay, I think it’s safe to talk.”  
“Did you use a spell?” Thor asked wide eyed.  
“No, I don’t know any spells.” I smiled. “I just needed to clear my head and calm myself. Which floor are you on again?”  
“Loki and I are actually on the floor below you,” Thor grinned. “Should we get too loud, just stomp on the floor. We will hear you.”  
“Thank you, I’ll remember that. Good night Thor.”  
“Good night to you as well, Lady Lily.” He bowed and left on the elevator.  
I shook my head, Lady Lily. Why they couldn’t just call me Lily. Oh well, time to put my things away. I let the door scan my hand and turned the lights on as I closed the door. No boxes waited for me. I sighed and went further in. I stopped in surprise, all my things were put away. Pictures hung, books on shelves, everything had been placed with care and a note sat on a coffee table in the living room. I picked it up and smiled, tears of joy brimming my eyes.  
“Dearest Water Lily,  
We are so proud of you and don’t want you to be worried about us. Your Aunt Sarah and I thought you would be too tired from your first real party, so we put your things away for you. The new dresses Ms. Potts got for you are real pretty, Aunt Sarah says not to let those boys get away with anything. She’ll come up and whap em for you if need be. We left some snacks for you in the fridge. You should go shopping soon dear, what with that appetite of yours. We love you.  
Uncle Jack”  
I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. All my favorite snacks, even some that I only had occasionally. They had really spoiled me. I grabbed some baby carrots, broccoli florets, and ranch dressing. Then found my favorite cookies and went to the bedroom. I slipped off the black dress, hung it up and stripped down to my birthday suit. I grabbed a pair of baggy sleep pants and a tank top, threw em on and decided a little TV was called for. I skipped into the living room and checked my shelves for movies.  
“Well, where are my movies?” I wondered aloud.  
“Mr. Stark has a wide selection of movies available for your use.”  
“Who said that?” I looked around.  
“I am F.R.I.D.A.Y., Mr. Stark’s A.I. I have access to all floors and run various programs for Mr. Stark.”  
“Cool,” I said. “Any suggestions?”  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
“Let’s do……...a marathon!” I shouted excited. “I wanna watch Phineas and Ferb! Starting at season 1 episode 1.”

The TV turned on and that wonderful music started. I sang along quietly and danced around the apartment. I was having so much fun that I didn’t hear a knock at the door. I turned to get a drink from the kitchen and froze.  
“What are you doing?” Pietro asked. Wanda was next to him, her hand over her mouth to keep her laughter in.  
“Watching Phineas and Ferb,” I replied innocently. “Want to watch? I got snacks and drinks.”  
“I’m in,” Wanda pushed past her brother and grabbed my arm. “This is going to be fun!”  
“Pietro,” I asked.  
“I don’t know,” he said skeptically.  
“We can have a sleepover,” I bribed. “I have Ben & Jerry’s,” his eyes widened, “it’s Cherry Garcia.” I could see him waver. “And cookies with chocolate milk.” He grimaced at the chocolate milk. “I got cream soda too.”  
“Alright, you twisted my arm.” He smiled and we headed to the kitchen.  
The three of us loaded up our snacks and walked into the living room. We got ourselves spread out and all set up.  
“Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” I called. “Let’s start it back up!”


	4. Siren

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and a sore back. When I realized how I was laying I wasn’t as surprised. My head was under the coffee table and my legs were up on the back of my couch. I hadn’t even been drinking last night.  
Phineas and Ferb was still playing on the TV, I got myself right way up and looked around the room. Pietro and Wanda had fallen asleep side by side, Pietro snored softly. I groaned and walked to the kitchen, I needed coffee. As the coffee brewed I heard a knock at the door.  
“Hold your horses,” I yelled. I opened the door and saw Thor’s huge grin.  
“Good morning to you, Lady Lily!” He boomed.  
“Shhh!” I shushed him. “They’re still sleeping.”  
“Oh,” he said confused. “Who is still sleeping?”  
“The twins,” I replied. “We had a sleepover.”  
“What is this sleepover?” Thor asked.  
“It’s when friends get together and do fun stuff at another’s house.” I explained. “We had snacks, cookies, ice cream, soda and chocolate milk. Stayed up watching cartoons together. Not real sure when we fell asleep.”  
“Steve asked me to come get you,” Thor boomed again.  
“Thor, do you have a volume control?” I asked.  
“No, he doesn’t.” Clint said from behind Thor. “You left the door open. Either of you see the twins?”  
“Lady Lily says that they had what is called a sleepover,” Thor supplied.  
“Seriously?” Clint looked at me.  
“What? I’m allowed.” I said defensive.  
“You didn’t invite me,” Clint pouted. “What did you watch?”  
“Phineas and Ferb,” Pietro said after a yawn. “Hey, do we have coffee?”  
“And breakfast,” Wanda called from the bathroom doorway.  
“Honestly it’s too early for normal people,” Clint replied.  
“I was thinking about going for a run,” I admitted. Clint stared at me, making me a little uncomfortable.  
“And if you happened by your Uncle’s diner?” Clint asked.  
“It would be rude not to stop and say hi,” I smiled innocently.  
“Who’s in?” Clint raised his hand as he asked, everyone raised their hand. “We better wake Tasha, she loves their breakfasts.”  
“Behind you Hawk,” Natasha spoke up.  
“Can I come too?” Cap asked.  
“Okay, if the whole team is going we better call first.” I said. “They would love to see us but they need to know how many to get ready for. Who isn’t going?”  
“Tony is still passed out,” Rhodey could be heard in the hall.  
“I believe Loki is staying in his room,” Thor said hesitantly.  
“Is he awake?” I asked. Thor nodded. “I’m going to invite him.”  
“Why?” Clint asked.  
I turned and everyone was looking at me like I had grown an extra head. I pat my shoulders to make sure there was still only one.  
“Well, if he’s a part of the team,” I looked to Thor who nodded. “Then isn’t it a little inconsiderate to exclude him?”  
“We aren’t really comfortable with him being on the same planet as us, not to mention the same building.” Clint clenched his jaw.  
“I understand,” I said. “But he’s here to make amends, right? How can he do that if we don’t give him a chance?”  
“You keep an eye on him then,” Tasha said.  
“Agreed,” I took the offer. “I’ll meet you down in the lobby. Thor, tag along?”  
“Sure,” he offered his arm again.  
“Is this a thing for Asgardians?” I teased.  
“It is,” he blushed. “Our women are treated with the utmost respect. It is a man’s duty to escort a Lady wherever she may wish to go and to protect her with his life.”  
We went in one elevator, while the rest of the team went in the second. Thor led me to Loki’s door and knocked loudly.  
“Brother!” Thor bellowed.  
“Go away,” came through the door.  
“But Loki,” Thor began.  
“I died Thor, go away!”  
“I’m sorry my Lady,” Thor turned to leave. “He will not come to the door. We should go.”  
“Thor, you go ahead down.” I batted my eyelashes at him. “I want to try!”  
“This is not a good idea Lady,” he tried to argue.  
“It’s Lily, now scoot.”  
“Very well,” he gave in. “I shall scoot.”  
I waited until the elevator was on the next floor before knocking.  
“I said no,” I heard.  
“Scared?” I asked.  
The door sprang open. “I beg your pardon?”  
“I asked if you were scared,” I said sweetly.  
“You are an annoying mortal,” Loki snapped.  
“I get that from a lot of people,” I admitted. “Most of the team is going for a run. I wanted to invite you along.”  
“Why?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Usually, people run to stay in good physical condition.” I replied.  
“No,” Loki sighed. “Why are you inviting me?”  
“Everyone deserves a second chance,” I replied honestly. “And we might take a route that goes by my Uncle’s diner.”  
“Breakfast?” Loki perked up.  
“If you can handle what we poor Midgardians are forced to eat, your Highness.” I teased.  
“Minx,” he shut his door and offered me his arm.  
I smiled and took it. Then I explained to him about diners and how amazing my Uncle’s place was. We were at the 8th floor when I cut myself off and looked at his clothes.  
“No offense, Highness.” I began. “But do you always run in your pjs?”  
“No need to worry,” he replied. A green light went over him and his clothes were changed. “Magic comes in handy at times.”  
“Amazing,” I breathed.  
“Really?’ He looked skeptical.  
“Loki, we don’t see much real magic.” I was fascinated. “Would you mind showing me some?”  
“Maybe later,” he said as the doors opened.  
“How?” Thor’s mouth fell open.  
I pushed his jaw back into place and winked at him. “You catch more flies with honey.”  
“I would offer you honey if I knew that would work!” Thor followed Loki.  
“Thor,” I pinched him. “I bribed him!”  
“I’ve tried that,” he said it like he had been betrayed.  
“Yes,” Loki agreed. “But she offered food. You never share your food.”  
“With Volstagg around I needed to eat as much as I could,” Thor explained to me. “He can eat more than any man I know.”  
I took my phone out and began to text my aunt and uncle. I told them how many would be coming, that two were Asgardian Gods and made sure they were okay with Loki. My uncle’s reply warmed my heart and I showed it to Loki.  
“Loki,” I jogged up to him. “I want you to read something.” I handed my phone to him.  
“What is this?” He asked.  
“I told my uncle you would be coming along,” I told him and pointed at the reply.  
“What does he say brother?” Thor asked quietly.  
“He,” Loki swallowed. “He says that I am welcome and everyone deserves a second chance.” He handed my phone back to me and inclined his head in thanks.  
We ran a few miles and then headed to the diner. That should have given them enough time to get everything prepped and set up. When we got there I couldn’t believe my eyes, the place was almost empty. I went through the door first and called out to my family.  
“Sarah? Jack?”  
“In the back Water Lily,” Jack answered.  
“Give me a sec,” I told the team. “Sit where you like and start thinking food.”  
I went to the back and saw Sarah crying, Jack waved at me to come forward. I gathered my aunt in my arms and kissed her forehead.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked worried.  
“We told some of our regulars that you were coming with the team,” Jack admitted. “We may have mentioned Loki.”  
“A few said some terrible things,” Sarah hiccupped. “I told them they could take their business elsewhere.”  
“What?” I turned and saw Loki’s face. “Why? Why would you put your business at risk? Especially for me.”  
“Lily,” Jack answered simply.  
Loki looked at me and cocked his head, asking without saying anything.  
“How about you dry those tears Sarah, and I will get cooking for our guests.” Jack hugged me and went to the stove to get back to work.  
Sarah smiled and walked us into the diner proper. She nodded to a table and went to get everyone’s orders.   
“Will you explain?” Loki asked quietly.  
“I was adopted by Sarah’s older brother,” I sighed. “They always knew something was different about me.”  
“I beg your pardon Lady,” Thor interrupted. “Is this something the whole team should hear?”  
“More than likely,” I smiled at him and stood up. “Alright team. Come on up to the counter so you can all hear a sob story.”  
“Now Lily,” Sarah scolded. “This one time, I’m going to ask that you be a bit more serious.”  
“Sorry,” I apologized. “I hate telling this.”  
“I know love,” Sarah placed a pitcher of water on the counter. “You know what to do. I’ll help Jack in the back. Your usual?”  
I nodded and took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. ”Here goes. I was found at a hospital in a small town in Vermont, the hospital is still there if you want to verify this. I was brought into the NICU and cared for by one of the nurses. Reports were filed and time went by. After a week without answers, the state was called in to take custody. They asked the hospital staff if any of them would be interested in adopting the baby before they took it away. The head nurse that had been caring for me said that she and her husband had discussed it, and they would like to take me in. They weren’t able to have children of their own and this seemed like an answer to their prayers. Again, reports were filed and papers signed. I was legally a McMillan after that. I had a pretty normal childhood, hit all the milestones, and was generally an easy-going kid. When I was around six we vacationed in Maine, right on the coast. That was when things got weird.”  
“What happened?” Tony asked as he walked into the diner.  
I gave him a nod of acknowledgement and continued. “I saw the ocean for the first time. I remember it so clearly, like it happened an hour ago and not fifteen years in the past.” I laughed. “I ran into the waves, just up to my ankles. I loved the way it felt. The cool water licking my toes, the rough sand under my feet. I went back every day, the last day we went was different. Luckily we were the only ones on the beach at the time, the waves brought an injured seal onto the beach. I ran to her and put my hand on her side. The air around her almost shimmered and then there was a woman with a seal skin lying next to her.” 

“A Selkie!” Thor said in awe.  
“Yeah, she had felt my bonding with the ocean and made straight for me, she was injured along the way. She said she was dying and wanted to see her daughter one last time. Me. I hadn’t been born like the rest of her people. There was no skin for me to change into so that I could join my family in the sea. They asked a shifter to take me away from the sea, to a place where I would be safe from drowning should I be called by the water. I held her as she breathed her last. The sea came in and pulled us both back, like it was claiming both of us as its own. As she had died a child of the sea and I was born to her, the waters awakened my latent powers. Then it sent me back to the shore with my adoptive parents. I have spent the last fifteen years trying to learn how to use it and keep it from the world at large. Until Tasha found me.” I nodded at her and smiled, letting her know that I wasn’t upset and didn’t hold a grudge.   
“All we know is that you can stay underwater for a heck of a long time,” Tony added. “Can you do more than that?”  
“Show them Lily,” Sarah said as she handed out plates.  
Jack locked the doors and then nodded to me. The pitcher was still beside me. I looked at it and held out my hand. The water began to rise and flow towards me. I let it dance around me and then formed it into a beautiful woman.

“My mother,” I smiled. “Not my birth mother, I knew her for all of fifteen minutes. I don’t hold it against her, if she hadn’t sent me away I wouldn’t know the depth of love that was possible for a child not born of your body.” I looked at Loki, he nodded at me. He understood, he might not be able to put words to what it was but he knew what I was saying to him.  
“Is that the full scope of your powers?” Loki asked.  
“No,” I admitted glancing at Sarah. “I’m what’s called a siren. Should I use my voice I can be pretty persuasive. If I sing-”  
“She was told very early that she was not to sing when she caused trouble,” Jack finished. “Only if there was danger.”  
“Have you used it recently,” Loki asked barely able to hold in his anger.  
“No,” I reassured him. “I don’t use them at all unless there is danger to me or others. I would also use them to help heal someone.”  
“You didn’t tell us you could heal,” Jack accused.  
“Jack,” Sarah scolded. “Really, you need to pay attention more.”  
“What?” he replied.  
“How long has it been since you had to take pain medicine?” I asked slyly.  
“You,” Jack realized. “That’s it! You know the rules!”  
I started giggling and backed up slowly. The team looked between us confused. Sarah sighed and sat next to Tony.  
“Everyone get your feet out of the aisle,” she called. “On three. One!”  
Everybody quickly moved their feet and my giggles got worse.  
“Two!”  
I couldn’t take it any longer, I squealed and ran.  
“Get her Jack!” Sarah laughed.  
Jack chased me around the diner as the team looked on, completely baffled at my punishment for breaking our only rule.  
“She’s always been tender hearted,” Sarah explained. “Look at the poor girl wrong and she would burst into tears.”  
“Ahhh! Almost had you!” Jack laughed at me.  
“Haha, no you didn’t!”  
“She would be inconsolable for the rest of the day,” Sarah continued. “Terry, my brother, couldn’t bare to see his Water Lily so despondent over little things. So he started tickling her.”  
“Gotcha!” Jack crowed, triumphant.  
“No! Mercy!” I laughed as he attacked my ribs.  
“Um, that seems kinda,” Sam looked like he was going to lose it soon.  
“Weird?” Sarah supplied. “Yes, but it worked. She knew that if she got in trouble there were real consequences but it always ended with laughter.”  
“Brilliant,” Thor marveled.  
“Jack!” I laughed. “Uncle!”  
“That’s me,” he continued tickling me.  
“No,” I gulped for enough air to get out what I needed to say. “Bathroom!”  
He continued for a bit, then held his hands up. “Run for it Skipper!”  
“Skipper?” Tony asked.  
“She used to love mud puddles,” Jack explained. “Mudskippers. Skipper. It seemed like a good fit.”


	5. Training

Tony smiled and finished off his coffee. “Okay team. Fall in.”  
I came out of the bathroom still breathing heavy, my face beet red. Tony waved me over and put his arm around my shoulders.  
“Since you all decided to have breakfast without me,” he acted hurt. “I’m taking my car back and no one gets a ride.” Groans all around. “But each of you can get back however you want, be creative but don’t break anything. We’ll meet in the gym. F.R.I.D.A.Y. keeps track of who gets there first and prizes will be awarded in order of appearance. And it starts……...NOW!”  
Tony made a break for his car. Tasha smiled at Clint and they started running, making it a race between the two of them. Thor went outside and started twirling his hammer which pulled him into the sky. I lost track of Bucky, Cap, the twins, Sam and Rhodey. Loki sat in his seat and looked at me.  
“So, how do you plan on getting back?” he asked me.  
“Taxi?”  
“Amateurs,” he moaned. “Fine, come here Minx.” I stood and walked over to him. “Put your arm around me.” I raised my eyebrows. “Magic.”  
I smiled and put my arms around him. He chuckled and placed his arm around me as well. Then the world shifted and spun. I clung to Loki until everything settled. I gazed up at him in wonder and smiled.  
“That was so awesome!” I gushed.  
“Thank you,” Loki said proudly.  
“Took you long enough,” Pietro called from the mats.  
Loki rolled his eyes and let go of me. He turned to leave and I grabbed his sleeve.  
“Wait,” I begged.  
“What would you have of me, my Lady?”  
“Do you know anything about my abilities?” I asked, he raised an eyebrow at me. “I mean, do you have any ideas for ways that I could use them?”  
“I might,” he answered. “Let me ponder on it and I shall get back to you.” Then he disappeared.  
“That has got to be the coolest way of travel,” I said out loud.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Tony walked into the gym. “Roll call.”  
“Pietro got back first. Followed by Loki and Lily. Thor landed on the roof just before you pulled in. Steve and Bucky are a block away. Clint and Natasha stopped for coffee and have offered to get coffee for everyone.”  
“Shave five minutes off their time,” Tony ordered.  
“Sam is landing now, as is Rhodey. Wanda is ...”  
“Here,” Wanda finished. She walked in from a giant, spinning, red hole that closed behind her.  
“But she came back at the same time as Pietro and then left again.”  
“Tattletale,” Wanda muttered.  
“What took you back out?” Tony asked.  
“We did,” Tasha answered. “She came to help us bring the coffee back, that way it would still be hot.”  
“She’s forgiven,” Tony announced. “Use her original time.”  
“Who won?” Clint asked.  
“Pietro,” Wanda said.  
“What do I get?” Pietro asked Tony.  
“You get to leave early,” Tony said. “Like half an hour before anyone else. I have to go pick up the Jolly Green Giant.”  
“He’s back already?” Tasha asked.  
“Yep,” Tony sighed. “Science conventions can be a little stressful. He noticed that his hands tried turning green a couple times and figured he needed to come home.”  
“So what do I need to do?” I asked.  
“Natasha is going to start your training,” Steve answered as he and Bucky came in. “She needs to be assessed and then you two can come up with a training routine. Might also have Hawkeye try her on distance weapons with you.”  
“Come on kid,” Tasha grabbed my hand. “Barton!”  
“Coming,” Clint jogged toward us.  
“We aren’t staying in the gym?” I asked.  
“Only if you want your friends laughing at how many times we knock you on your,” Tasha replied.  
“Okay, I understand.” I grimaced as I cut her off.   
We went to a smaller room across the hall, one entire wall was just a giant mirror. There were weights, exercise machines of various types and even some gymnastic equipment. I smiled at it all and couldn’t wait to get onto the balance beam. I hadn’t done much with any of these since high school.  
“Let’s get started,” Tasha said giving me a wicked grin.  
After hours of being put through each piece of equipment, testing my flexibility, checking how much I could bench, and a ton of falling on my butt, I was ready for a hot bath. I was bent forward, hands on my knees, breathing heavily when Steve came in. He shook his head at the way I was panting and smiled at Tasha.   
“Hey Nat,” he greeted. “How much do we need to teach her?”  
“She isn’t a total train wreck,” Nat smiled when I protested the term. “She’s great with agility, flexibility, and surprisingly strength. She knows a few dirty tricks to get away from muggers and she’s pretty fast if the need arises. But we really need to teach her hand to hand, weapons and a few more dirty tricks.”  
“How strong is she?” Steve asked, curious.  
“Kid, come show Cap how strong you are.”  
“What do you want me to do?” I asked as I walked slowly over to them.  
“Lift Steve,” Tasha smiled.  
“Tasha, I don’t think.. Ahhh” he yelled as I lifted him off the ground. “What the!?”  
“We discussed it and came up with an idea,” Tasha began. “Her people live in the water. Since your body works harder in water, you need to be stronger.”  
“I understand,” Steve was beginning to pale. “Put me down, please.”  
“Sure. Easy or hard?” I joked. I gently set him back on his feet.  
“Hey punk!” Bucky called, Steve looked at him. “You let a girl pick you up? I thought we were supposed to pick them up?”  
“Shut up Buck,” Steve blushed at the double meaning. “Do you know her limit yet?”  
“We don’t,” I admitted. “I got to 150 lbs. and they decided to stop for a bit so we could work on hand to hand. I hate to sound like a wuss but can I have a break?”  
“She worked straight through lunch,” Clint said when Steve looked at them.  
“Take the rest of the day,” Steve smiled when my jaw dropped. “Right now it’s not real busy, we have a lot of down time. We will step up your training so that when that changes you’re ready. But there’s no need to work you to death on the first day.”  
“Do I have to stay around the compound?” I asked.  
“Going to the diner?” Tasha asked.  
“I thought I’d go to the library,” I corrected. “I’m dying for a book.”  
“You know there’s a library in the building?” Bucky asked.  
I dashed to the door, eager to get to the library that Tony had. I could hear them all laugh as I skidded to a stop at the elevator. I went to my room to shower and change before going in search of heaven on earth. As I got dressed I realized that I didn’t even know the floor it was on, I groaned.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” I called.  
“What can I do for you Lily?”  
“What floor is the library on?”  
“The library is the entire 19th floor.”  
“You’re pulling my leg,” I cried. “That is the biggest private library I’ve ever seen!”  
“Mr. Stark also has cassette tapes, CD’s, records and downloadable music in various genres. In your welcome basket that Ms. Potts put together there is a laptop, tablet, phone, and MP3 player for your personal use.”  
“Does everyone get one of those baskets and where’s mine?” I asked.  
“Every new member gets one. Yours was delivered as you were training. It was left on the counter in your kitchen.”  
I squealed happily and hurried to the kitchen. On the counter was an enormous basket with all kinds of goodies in it. I got the MP3 player and phone out, leaving the rest to go through later. Then I slipped on a pair of socks and went to the elevator to go to the library.

I couldn’t move, I was so happy and shocked at the same time. Tony had the biggest library! I was so going to live here forever. I went in and started looking at the different sections.  
“Do you often sigh like that?”  
“Yes, when I’m very happy,” I turned to Loki. “What are you up to?”  
“You never react!” Loki sounded so frustrated.  
“I’m sorry,” I blinked. “Wanna try again?”  
“No!” He turned and stomped off.  
I shrugged and started looking for something to read. I don’t know how long I was in the library, hours had flown by and I never noticed. By the time I went back to my room, I had a box of books. I met Bucky in the elevator and he gave me a funny look.  
“What?”  
“Doll, what are you doing with so many books?” he asked.  
“Fort,” I replied.  
“Excuse me?” The confusion on his face was wonderful, hopefully I could continue straight faced.  
“Well, I started building a fort in my living room. I don’t have enough books of my own to make it, so I came to get some of Tony’s.”  
“Why are you building a fort in your room?” This was getting better and better! 


	6. Brownies.... both kinds

“Brownies,” I ad libbed. “The little people that clean for you.”  
“I’m lost,” he admitted.   
“You know,” I acted like this was a common thing. “The little people that come into your home and keep everything clean and tidy for you. Usually you just have to leave some food out for them. But the ones here want a place to call their own. It makes them feel like you really appreciate what they do for you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Bucky finally admitted. “I clean my own place.”  
“Huh,” I smiled. “Well, never mind then. You probably won’t coax any of them to you anyway.”  
“Wait, aren't you joking with me?” he asked.  
“I’m sorry Bucky,” I said innocently. “Maybe it’s because I grew up from the age of six, knowing I was a Selkie’s daughter. Maybe if you put a little honey and cream out for them, mine might come help you.”  
He looked at me for a while, then shook his head. “Really?”  
“Maybe,” I said optimistically. I waved goodbye as he got off the elevator, then quickly pressed Loki’s floor.  
The elevator stopped and I ran down the hallway. I skidded to a stop again, this time in front of Loki’s room. I knocked rapidly.  
“Go away Thor.”  
“It’s me,” I called. “Quick! I need your help!”  
I heard running, a thud with colorful words and the door opened. A very anxious and messy Loki looked at me with concern.  
“What is wrong?” he asked.  
“Oh,” I blushed. “No, not help in a bad way. Like, I’m not in trouble or anything.”  
The door slammed in my face.  
“Please Loki!”  
“Go away mortal.”  
“Loki! I really do need your help! I’m just not in any trouble.”  
“You are the most annoying mortal I have ever met!” He was still in front of the door.  
“I know. We covered that, remember?” I sighed dramatically, then quietly muttered. “I guess I’ll have to find another way of pranking Bucky, maybe Wanda would help.”  
I turned to leave and heard his door open behind me. I smiled, HOOKED!  
“You. You are pranking someone?” he asked.  
“I want to,” I turned to face him, pouting. “I have it all set up. I just need to deliver so that I can make it believable.”  
“Fine,” he growled. “Come in, but do not touch anything.”  
“Of course not, Highness.” I gingerly squeezed by him.  
He shut the door and waved me into the living room. Trying to milk this for all I could, I giggled at him and sat down. He rolled his eyes and snorted.  
“What do you need me to do for you?” he asked bluntly.  
“Straight to the point,” I shrugged. “Okay, I need you to magic Bucky’s rooms.”  
“How?” he eyed me suspiciously.  
“Do you know anything about Earth’s mythology, other than yourself, I mean?” I asked.  
“Some,” he admitted.  
“Do you know what a brownie is?”  
“Chocolate that ingredients are added to and baked?” His eyes lit up.  
“Huh, a chocolate loving alien. Who would’ve guessed?” I whispered. “No, the little people that clean homes?”  
“Oh that myth!” We were finally on the same page. “What about them?”  
“I need Bucky’s rooms to only be clean if he puts honey and cream out. If he skips a day, it doesn’t get cleaned.” I explained. “And the honey and cream have to be gone, like someone ate it.”  
“Wait,” he looked closely at me. “You got Barnes to try putting out honey and cream for Brownies and now you want me to help fool him into thinking you weren’t lying?”  
“Right,” I confirmed.  
“What’s in it for me?”  
“Ah, you want to bargain!” I clapped my hands together. “What do you want?”  
He smiled at me and I started to worry. He looked just like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He chuckled darkly and started pacing in front of me.  
“For starters, brownies.” He stopped and looked at me. “You got me thinking about them and now I need some.”  
“Can’t you magic anything you want?” I asked perplexed.  
“Yes,” he admitted. “But they taste so much better when actually made by a person.”  
“Fine,” I laughed. “What else?”  
“A promise,” he said seriously.  
“Okay,” I agreed. “Let's go.”  
“Wait,” he said shocked. “You don’t even know what I want you to promise!”  
“I trust you,” I jumped up and grabbed his hands. I tried to pull him with me but he wouldn’t budge. I turned to look at him. “What’s wrong? I thought we were pranking Bucky?”  
“I will do my part,” he said through his teeth. “You need to go. Now.”  
“Is everything alright?” I was starting to worry.  
He looked at me. “You shouldn’t trust me.”  
“Why?”  
His gaze softened and he shook his head. “I am the monster parents warn their children about. Do. Not. Trust. Me.” He pulled his hands away from me and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.  
I stood there, dumbfounded. What was that? I needed to find Thor, something was off. No one thinks of themselves like that unless there’s a story behind it. I walked down the hall to Thor’s door. I knocked and waited for a reply. After five minutes I knocked again and placed my ear to the door. I heard snoring, LOUD snoring. I checked the door, locked. I went back to Loki’s door and knocked hesitantly.  
“Please, I can’t Lily.”  
“I need to talk with Thor but he’s asleep.” I said through the door.  
“I am not poking the bear.”  
“How ‘bout unlocking his door?” I asked sweetly.  
“Done.”  
“Loki?”  
“What?”  
“You’re not a monster,” I said. “And thank you.”  
Silence. Maybe in time I could wear him down. I speed walked over to Thor’s door and turned the knob. As I stepped in I had to hold back a giggle, I hadn’t had this much fun since I moved out on my own. I opened the freezer and took out three ice cube trays. I placed them next to Thor and used my abilities. The ice rose from the trays, became fluid again and I had it hover over Thor. I made sure it was in just the right spot, then slowly backed out of the bedroom. I didn’t stop until I was standing in his doorway, as I closed his door I released the water.  
“AAAHHHHH!” Sputtering. “LOKI!!!”  
I sprinted for Loki’s room and knocked repeatedly very quickly. The door was flung open, a irate Loki tried to speak.  
“No time, let me in.” I pushed past him and pulled him in after me, then closed the door. I started laughing hysterically. “Shhhhh!” I shushed him.  
There was the sound of a door slamming, then stomps coming to Loki’s door. I looked at Loki and whispered.  
“Will he knock if he’s mad?”  
“No!” He hissed. “What did you do?”  
“Quick, I’ll explain later!” I grabbed his face and kissed him as the door flung open.  
“Lo-, Oh. Um, excuse me?” Thor changed gears quickly.  
I let go of Loki and smiled at Thor. “Excuse me!” I winked at Loki and stepped out the door.  
“Loki,” Thor looked at him. “What is going on?”  
“I have no clue,” Loki looked at me. I put my finger to my lips. “Is there a reason you barged into my room before knocking?”  
Thor looked behind him at me . “I thought you had pulled one of your tricks, but you were obviously busy.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “My apologies brother.”  
Thor turned and walked back to his room. Loki glared at me and closed his door before saying anything.  
“What in Valhalla did you do?” He growled at me.  
“I may have dropped freezing water on top of him while he slept.” I admitted. “It was too good to pass up! Then he automatically thought it was you, so I ran here and covered.”  
“Why?”  
“Now he doesn’t think you had anything to do with it,” I said. “And he’s confused about who would have played a trick on him. Win, win.”  
“You covered for yourself too.” He accused.  
“Of course I did! Alibi, man. You have to make sure that you have one and if there is someone else involved, they have one.”  
“I am not helping in this!” Loki opened his door. “Leave. I will continue the magic on Barnes prank but I will not help you any further.”  
I walked out and turned to apologize.  
“No. Do not come back.” The door closed.  
“Fine, I don’t need his help. I can do this on my own.” I kept muttering to myself as I got to the elevator. Then I remembered that I needed to talk with Thor. I rolled my eyes and went to his door to knock. The door opened and there stood Thor towel drying his hair, bare chested.  
“Work out much?” I asked. “I need to talk to you.” I walked in and started pacing.  
“How can I help you Lady Lily?”  
“Just Lily.” I corrected. “What is going on with Loki?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well.” I explained how I had wanted his help on a ‘project’, he told me fine but then asked what was in it for him. I got through the rest of the conversation but never mentioned that I had gone back to get him to unlock Thor’s door. “He told me not to trust him, that he was the monster parents warned their kids about. Then he shut the door.”  
“I am sorry but how did you two kissing happen?” There was another knock at the door. “Excuse me.”  
Thor left to open the door and I heard a burst of laughter.  
“Most people put the towel over their naked parts Thor,” I heard Tasha.  
“You mean I’ve been talking to him this whole time and he doesn’t have any clothes on?!” I ran toward the door, I got there in time to see Thor place the towel around his hips and tuck in the corner. “I missed it! Does he at least have a cute butt?”  
“Uh huh!” Tasha grinned.  
“Ladies,” Thor smiled. “I have to put clothes on. I’ll be back.”  
“Okay Terminator.” I saluted.  
Thor went to his room to change and Tasha slapped my arm as soon as the door closed behind him.  
“What?” I rubbed my arm.  
“You seriously didn’t notice all those rippling muscles?”  
“I noticed he didn’t have a shirt on,” I admitted. “But I needed to talk with him.”  
“Sure,” Tasha teased.  
“Thor, I’m gonna go.” I called out. “Drop by later, I need you to pick up something and take it to Loki.”  
“As you wish Lily,” I heard from his room.  
“See ya Tasha.” She nodded at me and I left.  
I got back to my room, put the box of books down and started going through the cupboards to see what I had on hand. I could use a few things, especially if I was going to be making brownies. I thought about it and remembered that Tony said that he paid me to learn, wonder if that means after I learn or as I learn.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., how does Tony pay us?”  
“Mr. Stark gives you a credit/debit card and makes regular deposits on a monthly basis.”  
“Oh. Where would my card be?”  
“Your card is in the welcome basket that Ms. Potts sent to you.”  
“Last question.”  
“Mr. Stark has already transferred money to the account.”  
“Cool. Where are the twins?”  
“They are in their shared apartment. Would you like me to reach them for you?”  
“Tell em I’m going after groceries. If they want to go, meet me in the lobby in 15.”  
I made a complete list of things to get, then took the stairs to the lobby. I waved to the twins when I reached the lobby.  
“Hey!”  
“What all do you need?” Wanda asked.  
“This and that,” I replied. “I hate to go alone and thought you two might like to come. Should we ask if anyone else wants to come or have us pick stuff up for them?”  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Wanda said.  
“Thor would like to go with you and everyone else said they would text if they needed something.”  
“Wait!” I looked at Wanda. “How do we get there? I don’t have a car.”  
“Tony let’s us use one of his cars. He leaves the keys in the car and we just don’t use the really nice ones.” Pietro replied.  
“Good day to you Ladies, Pietro.” Thor came around the corner.  
“I’m driving,” I yelled. “Which way?”  
“Cars are down one level. Let’s head that way.” Wanda jerked her head toward the elevator.  
“I’ll meet you there,” Pietro said, then disappeared.  
“Wanda?” She glanced my way. “Does Tony have a mustang?”  
Her answering grin was all I needed. We made it to the grocery store that Tony had an account with and started shopping. Thor stayed with me while the twins got a few things for themselves. Thor grabbed about fifty boxes of poptarts and said he was set.  
“Lily, about that talk earlier.” Thor looked slightly uncomfortable. “When did Loki’s demeanor change?”  
“I told him I trusted him and he got all dark and brooding.” I explained. “He said that I shouldn’t trust him.”  
“That was what I thought,” he sighed. “My brother has had a hard time lately. He does not feel worthy of trust or friends. I believe that if we continue to work gently at his walls, they will come down.”  
“Why does he think he’s a monster?”  
“Normally I would tell you to ask him,” Thor bit his lower lip in thought. “I believe that you should know this. You will surely see it before he will tell you of it.”  
“Okay.”  
“He is not of Asgard,” Thor explained. “He is what is called a Frost Giant from Jotunheim.”  
“He’s tall but I wouldn’t call him a giant.” I replied.  
“He is also blue,” Thor looked at me, gauging my reaction.  
“Doesn’t look blue,” was all I said.  
“It is a glamour. His true appearance is blue skin and red eyes. His natural body temperature is so cold that if he is touched, the person’s skin turns black and must be cut off.”

“That is so neat!” I had gotten to the frozen section by now (the irony) and was trying to pick what kind of ice cream I wanted. “You know, he’d be great on hot summer days. Just have him walk next to you and you have your own personal a/c unit.”  
“My Lady, I do not think you understand.” Thor shook his head. “The Jotuns are a fierce people. On Asgard children are told stories about them, how if they do not behave the frost giants will get them.”  
“‘I am the monster parents warn their children about’” I quoted Loki. “That is a terrible thing to do! Your parents told these stories as well? Knowing he was a Jotun?” Thor gave a hesitant nod. “That is so wrong! No wonder he hates himself!”  
“Verily, I did not know he was a Jotun until after he had found out,” Thor admitted. “I dare say that my reaction to Jotuns did not help. I had said that they needed to be made to fear us. That was before I knew, I swear.”  
“Thor!”  
“I should talk to him,” Thor sighed. “My brother does not like to speak of the subject, I fear I will anger him should I bring it up.”


	7. Curses

“Let’s go back,” I said disgusted. “I have some things to bake and I really need to think about all this.”  
“You bake?” Thor’s eyes got really big.  
“Yeah, why?” I eyed him, I swear he looked ready to start drooling.  
“What do you bake?”  
“Nothing for people who can’t be more understanding toward their family,” I snapped. “How long have you known this but didn’t talk to him? Hmm. Do you really think you deserve anything?”  
“After?”  
“We’ll talk.” I texted the twins and said we had gotten everything in the car and I needed to get back. I read their text and looked at Thor. “Come on, Wanda says they’ll make their own way home.”  
I didn’t talk to him most of the way back, I seethed inside. What kind of person adopts a child, hides their true heritage and as that child grows, tells them at every opportunity their race is nothing but monsters? It appeared even the so called gods of Asgard were idiots at times. I parked the car back where I had gotten it and had F.R.I.D.A.Y get some of the guys to help with groceries. One of the guys that showed up, I hadn’t met.  
“Bruce?” I asked extending a hand.  
“Yeah, you must be Lily.” We shook hands. “Tony told me about you. Nice to put a face to the name.”  
“Likewise,” I smiled.  
“So does this stuff go to your place or the team kitchen?” Clint asked.  
“Team kitchen?” I hadn’t been told there was a team kitchen.  
“Yeah, we have a floor that is basically a communal area.” Clint rolled his eyes at the look on my face. “No one showed you?”  
“Is the kitchen bigger?” Clint grinned. “Team kitchen.” 

Once we got to the team kitchen I just about started crying. It was so much bigger than our tiny apartment ones. I could go crazy in here and have such a wonderful time doing it! I went crazy putting things away and reorganized everything, after I made sure no one cared. I decided after training tomorrow, I would spend the rest of the day in the kitchen.  
After another morning run, and breakfast at the diner, I worked on setting up a training routine with Tasha. Afterwards I had Clint and Tasha follow me back to the team kitchen, Thor joined us in the elevator.  
“Do you guys usually eat as a team?” I asked.  
“We do a lot of take out up here, sometimes we get a wild hare and one of us cooks.” Tasha came in. “But not often. Why?”  
“Nat, ever cook?” She nodded. “Boys, I’m kicking you out of the kitchen for the day.”  
“But,” Thor started pouting. “You said you were going to bake!”  
“Not for you!” I reminded him. “Not until you mend fences with your brother.”  
“Fine,” Thor bowed his head and went in search of Loki.  
Clint left while Nat and I got to work. She helped me prep everything for a few baking projects. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to let everyone know that I was cooking tonight and that everyone was invited. Thinking about how much everyone ate, I decided on lasagna. I had Nat chop up a bunch of veggies and then kicked her out as well. I spent the next few hours all to myself, music blaring, cooking up a storm. I even made fresh cheesy garlic bread from scratch. By the time it was all done, the kitchen needed a major cleaning.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., ask everyone to come to the table please.”  
“They will begin arriving in a few minutes.”  
I set the table properly and waited for everyone to show up to bring the food out. Most of the team arrived but I wrinkled my forehead when Loki didn’t come. I turned to Thor.  
“Isn’t Loki coming?” I asked.  
“I’m sorry, Lily.” Thor shook his head. “He says that he will not eat with those who cannot stomach his company.”  
“Everyone dig in,” I said. “There’s plenty for everybody. Just take your plates and do like a buffet thing through the kitchen.”  
I grabbed two plates and loaded them up. Lasagna, salad, cheesy garlic bread and a wrapped pan of brownies. Then I headed for the elevator.  
“Where you headed, Ariel?” Tony called.  
“Siren Tony, not mermaid.” I said. “I’m taking Loki a plate.”  
“Why?” Most of the team looked at me skeptically.  
“Because, how is he supposed to make amends,” I said sadly. “If none of us shows that we will let him.”  
They all looked away, embarrassed that I hadn’t been here long but was the only one willing to let Loki try. I rode the elevator to his floor and walked to his door. I knocked softly.  
“Thor! I am NOT talking to you!”  
“It isn’t Thor.” I said and waited for his response.  
The door opened, he looked terrible. “What do you want?” He snarled at me.  
“I brought your brownies,” I tried to smile at him but he only glared back. “And I didn’t want you to go without eating dinner, so I brought some to you.”  
“That was not necessary,” he replied harshly. “Neither were the brownies.” He made to shut his door.  
“Loki.” I tried again, he stopped. “Please. You said that you wanted some brownies and they will only be eaten by the others, who have their own pan already.”  
“Fine.” He took the brownies and a plate, then looked at me. “You can go now.”  
“I wanted to know if I could eat with you?”  
“What is with you?” He asked. “Do you not understand that I do not want your company, I do not seek a friend and I do not want you here?!”  
His volume rose as he spoke until he yelled the last few words, then he slammed the door on me.  
“I’m not leaving,” I yelled to him. “I will sit at this door and talk to you. I don’t care what you say. No one deserves to be lonely.”  
I heard a growl beyond the door and braced myself for a tantrum. He flung the door open and advanced on me. His skin blue with beautiful raised markings, his eyes like red rubies and his canines pointed like a wolf’s. I refused to back down and stood my ground.  
“I am ordering you to leave, mortal.” He commanded me. “Do you wish to meet the creature I truly am!? Well here it is! What have you to say now!? Run, run in fear and loathing like everyone else!”  
“No.” I said calmly, he stopped short. “Why should I fear you? Why should I loathe you?”  
“I am a monster,” he whispered. He dropped the mask for a brief moment, I saw the loneliness and the pain that he hid from everyone. I cupped his face with my hand and he jerked back.

“Do not touch me. A Jotun’s skin will cause your flesh to blacken and force the limb to be cut from your body.”  
“Loki,” I took his chin in my fingers. “You wouldn’t hurt me and you are beautiful. Blue is my favorite color.”  
His mouth fell open and he gaped at me. I rubbed my hand along his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.  
“There is nothing wrong with you,” I continued. “Your differences do not make you a monster. Truthfully, neither do your actions if you are willing to make amends.”  
A single tear rolled down his cheek and he opened his eyes. “How can you say that?”  
“Seriously?” I laughed. “What does mythology say of sirens?”

“They are evil creatures,” he said automatically. “They lure men to their deaths and feast upon their corpses.”  
“Do you think I would ever judge someone based on a story of how they are ‘supposed to be’?” I smiled gently at him.  
Slowly, the blue faded and his eyes turned green again. His teeth went back to normal and he looked away from me.  
“Your compassion may be misplaced,” he whispered.

“Let me be the judge of that,” I replied. “Would you do me the honor of allowing me to dine with you, your Highness?”  
“Very well, Minx.” He waved me into his place. “If you would care to dine at a table I will create one.”  
“Where do you usually sit?” I asked.  
“The couch.”  
“It would probably be more comfortable,” I conceded. “Have you watched any movies since you’ve been here?”  
“Movies?” He looked confused.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. we would like to watch a movie. Let’s do a Star Wars marathon.”  
“Would like to start with episode 1 or episode 4?”  
“The original trilogy are the only ones worthy of a marathon.” I acted offended.  
“Of course Lily.” That A.I. sounded amused!  
“What is this Star Wars?” Loki asked.  
“Just watch,” I said happily.  
We ate together and watched the entire original trilogy of Star Wars. Loki made comments throughout but it was fun to listen to him. He would comment about space travel not being like that, the aliens looked weird, never seeing anything as big as the Death Star and how that was not a realistic weapon. After the first two movies, I started getting sleepy but I refused to leave. I was making a new friend and I was going to watch all three movies with him! Unfortunately, my body betrayed me and I fell asleep somewhere around Leia meeting Wicket. I do remember a conversation between Thor and Loki in the early morning hours.  
“Brother!”  
“Thor shut up!”  
“I am unable to find Lady Lily, the computer in the ceiling says you last saw her. Do you know where she is?”  
“Follow me and keep your voice down!”  
“Loki, why is the Lady Lily sleeping on your couch? And why is she upside down?”  
“The first part is because she insisted on having a movie marathon. I still haven’t figured out the second one though.”  
“Are you courting the Lady Lily?”  
“Don’t get your hopes up Thor, she wants to be my friend. What is your problem you big oaf! Put me down!”  
“But Loki, you have a friend! That is wonderful news, I must tell mother.”  
“Thor you go up the Bifrost and I will turn you into a frog!”  
“Loki, no. Not again. Why can’t I tell mother?”  
“This mortal may turn on me yet.”  
“I do not think so brother. She always tries to include you, despite the rest not wanting to. She even makes them feel guilty for their feelings toward you.”  
“She does?”  
“By Odin’s beard brother! You have won yourself quite the champion. Not that I don’t think you deserve one but any ideas as to why?”  
“She did mention the old tales about sirens and not judging one based on tales or what they are supposed to be.”  
“I will leave her in your care, congratulations brother.”  
“On what?”  
“You have another that does not believe you to be a monster.”  
“Good night Thor.”  
“Good night Loki.”  
Then a lot of mumbling and I was picked up from my spot.  
“No,” I groaned. “It’s too warm.”  
“What is too warm, my Minx.”  
“Cuddling.” I whispered.  
“I am simply giving you a more comfortable place to sleep.”  
“K.”  
He placed me on a bed and pulled satin sheets over me. Then he made to leave.  
“Loki.”  
“Yes, Minx.”  
“You can stay,” I yawned. “We’re both clothed and your bed is huge. I’ll stay under the sheets and you stay above them. Then you won’t wake up with a kink in your neck like I did.”  
I heard a chuckle and the bed move.  
“Alright little Minx. Thank you.”  
“Loki.”  
“Hmm?”  
“You aren’t that bad.”  
“Good night, Lily.”  
Hours later I was awakened by thrashing and groaning. I sat up and looked at Loki. His face was contorted with pain and silent tears made streams down his cheeks. I didn’t even think twice, quickly sliding over and pulling him into my arms. I began to sing the first song that came to me softly, enhancing it with my powers. The only song my mother sang to me on storm filled nights when I was a child, Song of the Sea.

“Hush now, mo stoirin  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing in the waves  
Diving in the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
Of long lost lullabies”  
He began to calm, the fear and pain left his face.  
“Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing  
Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea  
With a contented sigh, he slipped into a dreamless sleep. I continued the song to the end, hoping it would hold him until dawn. He looked like he could use the rest, I had noticed dark circles under his eyes as his face relaxed. Not wanting to wake him, I slid down and held him for the rest of the night. I stayed awake, guarding his sleep and humming softly. I eased my phone out of my pocket and began downloading different apps for future use. A couple of games, some puzzles, a book or two, anything that would allow me to kill time. Then I went to a few shopping sites and began ordering things that I had always wanted but couldn’t afford. As the room began to lighten with the rising of the sun, Loki began to stir.  
“I thought you were staying on your side and I was staying on mine?” He mumbled. “And why are we ‘cuddling’, as you said last night?”  
“I tend to try to be comforting when someone is having night terrors,” I replied nonchalantly.  
He jerked away and stared at me, fear in his eyes.  
“I won’t tell anyone,” I reassured him. “Besides, you didn’t say anything. I promise.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I sang a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me,” I smiled gently at him. “I did use a touch of my powers to help calm you, but I swear that is all I did. I wouldn’t have used them at all, except you looked like you could use the rest.”  
The bedroom door crashed open and Thor glared at Loki. In two great strides Thor was at Loki’s side and had grabbed him by the throat, throwing him across the room in anger.  
“I cannot believe you!” He bellowed. “You swore it was only friendship! I took that to mean you would not take her to your bed!”  
“_**Stop**_!” I put the full force of my powers into the command.  
Thor froze mid stride, glancing at me his eyes widened in awe.  
“Minx, you are glowing.” Loki croaked.  
“Sorry,” I replied. “It happens when I use my powers sometimes. Thor you are jumping to conclusions.”  
“I am?”  
“Yes, Loki put me in the bed to be more comfortable. I told him that the bed was large enough for the both of us. I would be below the sheets and he would be above them.” I explained.  
“But he was in your arms,” Thor pointed out.  
“I had a nightmare,” I replied. I shot Loki a look to keep quiet.  
“I guess that is understandable,” Thor looked contrite. “Would you release me so that I may apologize properly?”  
“_**Peace**_,” I whispered letting my power flow once more.  
“Thank you Lady Lily.” Thor helped Loki to his feet and opened his mouth to say something.  
Loki punched him across the face. “You great oaf!” He yelled. “When will you learn to ask first, hit later!”  
Thor rammed into Loki’s stomach with his head.  
“And the fight is on. I’m going to the team kitchen.” I called out. “When you two are done with your sibling bonding, come have breakfast.”  
I made my way up to the kitchen and decided pancakes sounded nice. As I started getting everything together I heard the balcony doors open, so I put my head around the corner to see who was there. Some old guy in robes with an eye patch and a lovely woman looked around the room. I came out of the kitchen and smiled.  
“Can I help you?” I asked.  
“You are the siren?” The old man was grumpy and blunt to the point of rude.  
“Odin!” The woman scolded. “Manners, please. Hello dear. I am Frigga and this is Odin. We are Thor and Loki’s parents.”  
“Pleased to meet you,” I dropped a quick curtsy. “They’re downstairs bonding right now. Would you like some pancakes while you wait?”  
“I will go to them,” Odin replied before he disappeared.  
“Men!” Frigga rolled her eyes. “What are these pancakes dear? They sound divine.”  
I smiled at her and took her elbow in mine. “I’ll show you.”  
We went into the kitchen and I had her sit on a bar stool while I finished up. I made her three pancakes, topped them with freshly sliced strawberries, some blackberries, a dusting of powdered sugar and then fresh whipped cream. I set them down in front of Frigga and handed her a fork.  
“Dig in your Majesty,” I smiled at her. Her face reminded me of a little girl with her first banana split.  
“Odin’s beard,” she moaned after the first bite. “This is simply wonderful! Do you think you could come to Asgard and teach this to the cooks!?”  
“As you wish my Lady,” I chuckled.  
“Mother!?” Loki gasped.  
“Loki, my boy.” Frigga held her arms open for a hug. Loki quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his mother into a gentle embrace.  
I turned to continue making pancakes, all too aware of my interference of this special moment between mother and son. I made a dozen pancakes in quick order and got them fixed up the same as I had done Frigga’s. Thor and Odin came through the door and sat at the island. I grabbed three forks and set the plates in front of the three men. I noticed the tension in the room as soon as Odin walked in. I began to hum softly, trying to ease the tension and promote peaceful interactions. I turned back to the stove and continued making pancakes for the rest of the team.  
“Siren!” Odin bellowed. “Stop that at once. Do not try to sway me with your song.”  
“Excuse me?” I slowly turned around.  
“I said desist,” the old man glared.  
“Um, father,” Thor tried to get between us. “I don’t think you really......”  
“Silence,” Odin barked. “You siren, will not sing in my presence. Do you understand?”  
“I understand perfectly,” I purred. I began to walk slowly towards him, subtly weaving my magic into my words. “You don't like that someone might be able to get the best of you, oh great King of the Gods! That someone else may be more powerful and get the upper hand. Is that it? _**Speak truth!**_” With my last words I unleashed a powerful blow, forcing him to tell the truth.  
“I must be in control at all times,” he ground out. “If any were to doubt my strength, my power, I could lose everything. My family must see me as strong and without fear at all times. I cannot let them see that I fear you have placed a spell over my baby boy.” He snapped his mouth shut and glared daggers at me.  
“The truth revealed.” I gave a cocky smirk. “I am not one of your subjects. Never presume that I will allow you to speak down to me. I was trying to lighten the mood so that fists didn’t fly, nor harsh words erupt. I tell you now.” I coaxed my magic out again. “_**You will never speak that way to me again. You will treat me with courtesy and respect. When you can learn that I am just as much of a person as you, then will this curse be lifted.**_”  
Frigga laughed out loud and slapped her knee. “Finally!”  
Odin looked at her and just sputtered. “Finally? Are you serious dear!? This cr…..woman has just cursed me and you think it’s funny! Frigga!”  
“Oh hush,” she patted his cheek affectionately. “It’s high time someone besides me told you off. As for the curse, you deserved it.”  
Loki and Thor both looked like fish out of water. They looked at each other and then at me, Loki shook it off first.  
“You little Minx!” He grinned proudly at me.  
“Ain’t that the truth!” I winked back. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. would you let the rest of the team know soup’s on.”  
“Get ready for a stampede.” The A.I. replied.  
“If you would all follow me to the main dining area,” I gestured toward the door. “Boys, help me carry everything out please.”  
Thor and Loki practically fell all over each other trying to help me get everything out at once. Everyone sat at the table and watched me. I smiled my sweetest smile and tried to reassure everyone.  
“I do not usually do this,” I explained. “I put a curse of sorts on the All-father.” Nervous looks circled the table but Odin received glares from the entire team. “I am not royalty nor am I anyone important. But I am just as worthy of being treated with decency and respect. When he learns his lesson, it will go away. Please dig in. I made it special for all of you. I’m not hungry, I will begin my routine in the gym.”  
I left the room and hurried to the elevator. When the doors shut, my facade broke. I slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. I had just cursed the King of Asgard! Damn me and my temper! I began to cry quietly knowing that if they heard my cries, it would cause them sorrow as well. I couldn’t do that to my new friends, if they even wanted to be friends with me after today. When the elevator stopped, I picked myself up and walked into the gym. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to compose myself. I felt two arms encircle me and pull me toward a firm chest, a kiss placed upon my head.  
“That was hard for you, wasn’t it Minx.” Loki whispered.  
I nodded. “I’ve never done that before. He was just so mean and spiteful. I knew he had to have been the one that instigated those horrid stories that people told you. I just snapped when he started ordering me around.”  
“I understand.” I could hear the smile in his voice. “I have never been so proud of someone! I am very impressed. I do have one question.”  
“What?”  
“Will that seriously only go away if he behaves himself and does learn to treat others better?”  
“Actually,” I laughed. “It’s more of a permanent thing.”  
Loki began to chuckle. “Please tell me. I need a good laugh.”  
“It will mostly fade away,” I explained. “But there will always be a slight compulsion to be honest and treat others better.”  
“You, my little Minx, you are-”  
“Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented-” I suggested.  
“Dangerous.”  
“Yeah, I know.” I said softly.  
“In our line of work,” he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. “It is necessary. Heroes must be as dangerous as those they battle, so that we may protect those without power.”  
“I have never heard truer words from your mouth brother.” Thor said.  
“Excuse me,” I looked at Thor. “We were having a moment.”  
“She jokes Thor,” Loki smiled.  
“Spoilsport.” I muttered. “I need to start loosening up and stretching.” Loki gave me a final squeeze and kissed my forehead before he released me.

Loki’s P.O.V.

“Brother,” Thor grabbed my arm. “Are you well?”  
“I’m fine Thor,” I smiled at him. “Why do you ask?”  
“You are smiling, laughing,” he joked. “One might think you were, dare I use the word happy.”  
“Off with you,” I laughed and gave him a gentle shove. “She lied to you earlier.”  
“About father?” Thor asked.  
“That too,” I replied truthfully.  
“You mean when she said that she had a nightmare?” I nodded and watched him closely. “Yeah, I didn’t have the heart to call her on it.”  
“Then you did know?” I asked surprised.  
“I have lived with the God of Mischief and Lies for hundreds of years,” he said exasperatedly. “I have learned to look for a person’s tell when they lie.”  
“I’m impressed.”  
“You did not lie about the water,” Thor accused.  
“No, I did not.”  
“It was her, wasn’t it?” He smiled.  
“Yes, she had come seeking my aid with a prank on Barnes.” I explained. “She left and not ten minutes later she was back. Laughing like a woman crazed. We heard you stomping and she suddenly grabbed me and started kissing me! After you left I asked what it was all about. She said she couldn’t help it. It was apparently too good of an opportunity.”  
“Minx,” Thor grinned at her. “How did you end up in her arms?”  
“I had a night terror, as she called it. She pulled me into her arms and used her magic to calm my fears. She went without sleep so that she could guard mine.”  
“Loki,” Thor said, worried.  
“I know Thor,” I replied quietly. “It will be fine.”  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” He clasped my forearm. “I must see father and mother off.”  
I nodded absentmindedly. I watched her for a long time after he left, she had such grace. I felt a presence beside me and smiled knowingly.  
“Sergeant,” I greeted.  
“Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me.”  
“Agreed, do you have a point?”  
“You can’t be all that bad,” he remarked. I turned to him, curious. “For someone like her to defend you so forcefully, there must be something that we don’t know. See you around.”  
I nodded at him and turned to continue watching my little Minx. She stopped what she was doing suddenly and walked towards me. I arched my eyebrow when she drew close.  
“I need some different equipment,” she explained. “If you want to continue being creepy, come along.”  
I chuckled and followed her to another room, smaller than the first. There were many different types of equipment in this room. She headed straight for what looked like something a dancer would use.  
“What are you doing?” I called to her.  
“It’s called gymnastics,” she answered. “I used to do it all the time when I was a teenager. It helps with flexibility, endurance and strength.” 

“Fascinating,” I whispered. I might just offer to train her as the Vanir trained their people. Their way of fighting was very graceful, almost fluid. It would suit her style. I found myself staring at her curves, the sweep of her neck, and the way her hair caressed her face. I shook myself and ported to my room, I needed a cold shower.


	8. Welcome to the Family

I noticed when he left, I was glad that he had. It was difficult to work properly when someone was watching, especially when they stared so intently. I went through the routine that Tasha and I had agreed on quickly. Then I decided to do some more advanced moves. I grabbed the rings and started working on dips and L-sits.  
“Do you always disconcert people?”  
“I don’t try to,” I replied. “It seems to be a gift.”  
Tony laughed and walked closer. “Rock of Ages seems to have warmed to you.”  
“Yeah,” I grunted. “He’s really a big softie.”  
“I would be too if I had a looker like you in my room.”  
I dropped and turned to him. “It wasn’t like that.”  
“Enlighten me,” he asked.  
“Since you asked,” I smiled and jumped onto the balance beam. “I went to give him dinner, he hasn’t eaten well since getting here. He tried to intimidate me, scare me off. Ya know?”  
Tony nodded and grabbed a chair to sit in.  
“I told him it wasn’t happening,” I continued my workout. “Decided that he needed a friend and a movie marathon!”  
Tony snorted. “What did you introduce him to?”  
“Star Wars,” I grinned.  
“From episode one?” His face scrunching in displeasure.  
“No, the original three.” I elaborated. “Only ones worthy of a marathon, in my opinion.”  
“Won’t disagree on that.”  
“Anyway, I fell asleep and he moved me to the bed. He was going to take the couch, I convinced him nothing would happen.”  
“Worried about your reputation?”  
“Not really, more his.” I said honestly. “Middle of the night I wake up to thrashing and groaning. I sang a little lullaby and made sure he got a few hours of decent sleep. That’s it.”  
“Then old Cyclops shows up and you curse him?”  
“Yeah,” I laughed. I was starting to get winded and sweat really hard so I jumped down to cool off. Tony threw me a towel. “He pissed me off.”  
“Obviously.”  
“There was a huge amount of tension as soon as he entered the room. So I started humming softly. Tried to keep the tension from getting so bad that a fight would break out.” I smiled at him. “Walk with me?”  
“Sure, kid.”  
“He got all self-righteous and belligerent with me,” I kept the story going. “I snapped. Not proud of it but it happens to the best. But you knew all that.”  
“Yeah,” he acknowledged. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. kept me posted. I have to make sure that everything runs smoothly, no bumps in the road. You like him?”  
“Odin? Not really, he seems to be a jerk of the highest order.”   
“No, Reindeer Games.”  
“He’s a good friend,” I replied.  
“Not what I asked,” he gave me a penetrating look.  
“It will have to do,” I replied. “I like you Tony, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my personal affairs.”  
“Please, don’t use that word,” he groaned.  
“Okay,” I put my hand on his shoulder. “Out of my business. If it becomes something that you need to be aware of, I will tell you first. Promise.”  
“That works for me,” he put his hand out and ruffled my hair. “I kinda like you kid. No pranks on me, deal?”  
“What do I get?”  
“Carte blanche on the rest,” he offered.  
“Immunity?”  
“Pushing it Skipper.”  
“Not for me,” I elaborated. He cocked his head and I took a deep breath. “For Loki.”  
“Granted.” He said it without hesitation.  
“That was quick!”  
“I don’t think New York was entirely him.”  
“Lovely carrot, should I bite?” I asked.  
“I’ll give you clearance for the files,” he laughed and got on the elevator. “Just in case you get hungry.”  
Time went by pretty quickly, I did a lot of training and started to spar a little. Loki offered to teach me the Vanir style of fighting, explaining that they were very graceful and their movements were more fluid. Thor talked about getting his friend Hogun to come to Earth and teach me if I got more advanced. Finally it had been a week and it was time for my coming out party, as Tony called it. I woke up the morning of the party to the twins jumping on my bed to wake me up.  
“You two are crazy,” I smiled. “Don’t you know it’s bad luck to wake a woman up before the coffee can be smelled?”  
“I brought you a cup,” Pietro bribed. “It’s in your bathroom, made just the way you like it. Come on! Wanda wants to get to the girls day.”  
“I’m up.”  
“You are under the covers still,” Wanda said. “That means you are not up.”  
I threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed. I had been trying hard to forget today. I didn’t like being the center of attention and this party was specifically to introduce the world to me, the newest Avenger. I didn’t care for the name Tony suggested to me but I also couldn’t think of anything else. I jumped into the shower and allowed myself the pleasure of half hour shower. I played with the water and had it wrap around me, allowing it to thoroughly clean me. I had already chosen my dress for tonight and I knew that each of the girls already had one picked as well. So no shopping today. Instead we would have breakfast at the diner, go to the spa in the burbs, and then to the salon for finger foods and makeovers. I quickly wrapped myself and my hair in a towel, then went out to put my clothes on.  
“I still don’t see why you call it a makeover,” Loki said from my bed. He had taken to appearing in random places, trying so hard to surprise a reaction out of me. “Or why you even need one.”  
“It’s more to let a girl feel spoiled, I think.” I walked to my vanity and began to work on my hair. “Argh! This hair is such a pain at times. Maybe I’ll cut it today, get a new look. What do you think?”  
“Perish the thought darling!” I felt his hands take my brush. “Here let me see what I can do with it.”  
“What? The God of Mischief would help this lowly mortal by taming my errant locks?” I asked sarcastically.  
“Quiet, Minx.” He tapped my head with the brush and chuckled. “My mother used to tell me how much she adored having her hair done, so as a surprise to her I learned how to do a Lady’s hair.”  
He ran the brush through so many times I lost count, then he pulled a bottle from the air. He put whatever it was on his hands, ran it through the strands of hair, and began massaging my scalp.  
“I will give you until the end of time to stop that,” I moaned.  
“As you wish, my Minx.” He chuckled again. “Stark says there is a movie that has that saying in it.”  
“Mmmm,” I sighed. “The Princess Bride. Love it! Would you like to watch it?”  
“Is that an invitation?”  
“I’ll make brownies,” I bribed.  
“Done, I’ll bring the popcorn. Should we make it a team night or just us and Thor?”  
“We usually just do us and Thor.” I pondered out loud. “We should make it a team night. A B.Y.O.S.”  
“What is that?” He started parting out my hair to braid bits here and there. Then he started curling and pinning.  
“It’s a bring your own snacks,” I explained. “We could use the movie room! Oh but I hate the seating. Any way we might be able to do what we do with Thor?”  
“What?” He sounded distracted. “The pillows and blankets in our pajamas?”  
“Yeah!” I was getting excited. “I love that. Just chilling in our pjs, hanging with friends and eating junk food!”  
“Done!” He swept the last strand into place and raised his hands. “If that is what you would like, I am sure Stark would allow it. As long as I put everything back afterwards. What do you think Minx?”  
“Loki!” I gasped. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was half up, braided to look like it spiraled down, but he left small strands to caress down my cheeks. “I didn’t know hair would stay like that. I wish I could keep it for the party.”

“I may not have a sparkly wand,” he smiled at my praise. “And I have never used bibbity bobbity boo in a spell. But for tonight I will grant your wish. Here.” He produced a small box with a flourish and handed it to me. “Promise me, you will not open this box until it is time to dress. Then allow Ms. Potts to place them in your hair. Only her, the woman may be courted by Stark but she does have excellent fashion sense.”

“Are you a fashionista now?” I laughed and turned in the seat. “Then what does his Highness think of my outfit for the day?”

“I like it, particularly those boots. The dress for tonight however-” he left it hanging.  
“What?” I asked, worried. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“Nothing darling,” he reassured. “I just think a pale blue would look nicer than that peach color. Your affinity with water should be stressed, especially tonight.”  
“Oh,” I said quietly. I thought about it and really agreed with him. We were trying to stress that I could control water and gloss over the whole siren part. I took a few minutes to weigh it all out, Loki watching me. He knew that he should give me time to think, I wasn’t one to be compulsive. “I think you’re right. It would really play on my water control. But can you change the color?”  
“Of course!” He flicked his finger and the dress was on my bed, in a dress bag, color changed, with light grey pumps dangling from the hanger. “Now you get dressed before you’re late for your day of luxury.” He gave a courtly bow and vanished.  
“Does he always do that?” Wanda came into my bedroom.  
“The popping thing?” She nodded. “Yes, he can’t understand why I’m never surprised that he appears suddenly.”  
“Nice job on the hair,” she complimented.  
“Loki,” I said archly.  
“No!”  
I giggled. “That surprised me too. He said he used to do his mother’s hair. I think it was a way that he could spend time with just her, time that I know he cherished.”  
“Are you smitten?” Pietro asked from the doorway.  
“We’re friends,” I smiled sadly. “If that is enough for him, it is enough for me. I would not tarnish our friendship for anything.”  
“But,” Wanda began.  
“No, dear.” I said softly. “I am content. Now, Pietro out. I have to get dressed.”  
After I got dressed, I headed for the elevator with dress bag in hand. The doors opened and there was Tony.  
“Don’t you look tempting!” He said with a wink.  
“Thank you,” I blushed. “So, what gets you up at this hour and not hung over to boot!”  
“I told Pep I’d drive you to the diner and have breakfast with you girls.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m being nice. Don’t tell.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of spreading such tales,” I smiled at him. “I have been meaning to ask you something.”  
“Shoot.”  
“I know that you said that I couldn’t prank you,” he eyed me suspiciously. “I would like to do one thing to you and if you don’t hate it, I’d like it to be a long running gag. But you would have to play along and have F.R.I.D.A.Y. as well.”  
“What is it?’  
“Every time you enter a room when we are all together, I want a song to play.”  
“Seriously?” He looked skeptical.  
“Please!” I begged. “I’ll make you something special.”  
“Bribe me,” he begged back.  
“How about rum cake, black forest cherry cake, and rum balls?” I coaxed. “You would have to supply the alcohol of course.”  
“Of course!” He said it like that was a given. “Alright and if I don’t like it, it’s scrapped. Deal?”  
“The whole thing or that song?”  
“For the first few, just the song.” He was good at bargaining. “If you can’t find one I like, the whole thing.”  
“Deal.” I kissed his cheek.  
“What was that?” He smiled.  
“Thank you,” I said sincerely.  
“Of course, Skipper.” He turned me around, noticing my hair for the first time. “Spiffy!”  
“You likes?”  
“I loves,” he replied. “You should show that to Pepper. She’ll want you to show her how you did it.”  
“I didn’t,” I said cryptically. He raised a brow at me. “Loki.”  
“Mr. Freeze? No!”  
“Yep,” I grinned at his shock. “He helped me with my dress too.”  
“I’m scared.” The doors opened and he waved me through first.  
“What puts fear into the heart of Iron Man?” Loki asked from around the corner. He smirked wickedly when Tony jumped.  
“Jeez! Wear a bell!”  
“He likes what you did to my hair.” I said calmly.  
“How do you not freak when he does that!?” Tony groused. “Yeah, nice job on the hair.”  
Loki inclined his head in thanks. “I have still not figured out how she knows I’m around.”  
“Do you yield?” I teased.  
“Never!” And he disappeared.  
“Which car Skipper?” Tony asked.  
“The mustang!” I cried.  
“Can’t.” He shook his head sadly. “Got rid of it.”  
“What!?” I squeaked. “But Tony! That was my favorite car! Why did you get rid of it?”  
“I had to make room for a different car.” He shrugged, like that was the perfect answer. “Besides, I think you’ll like this one better.”  
“I doubt it,” I grumbled. “What’s so great about this new one?”  
He tossed me a set of keys. “It’s yours.” The floor opened and a dark blue, 1964, Ford Mustang Convertible rose up in front of me!

“But- I- you-” I stumbled over what I wanted to say. I looked at him, tears of joy overflowing. “Why?”  
“Kinda like a welcome home and to the team.” He pulled me in for a hug. “You’re a good kid. You don’t give yourself enough credit or spoil yourself nearly as much as I want you to.”  
“Tony,” I whispered. “I told you I didn’t need a daddy.”  
“Yeah,” he laughed. “Well, I couldn’t help it. Pepper really likes you too. She picked the color.”  
“Thank you!” I slapped his chest. “Jump in! I’m driving!”  
“Abuse!” He joked. “I see how you are, but I am driving myself. You get the girls. Girls!” He called around the corner. Each of my dear friends came out laughing at my stunned reaction.  
“It isn’t funny!” I cried. “This is a very touching moment.”  
“Of course it is,” Pepper hugged me. “I’m glad you like it. Tony said black but you are in love with blue.” She winked at me.  
“No I’m not,” I denied. I assumed she was thinking of Loki, I did not need that conversation again.  
“Let’s go!” Shouted Tasha. “I’ve been up and training for hours. I need coffee and food.”  
We jumped in and headed out.

Loki’s P.O.V.

  
I watched from the shadows, the joy in a mode of transport amazed me. But I had been known to get a little excited about a new horse, so I guess I had no place to judge. I found myself watching my little Minx often. I knew that it made most mortals uncomfortable but she was different, somehow she always knew when I was near and I convinced myself that it brought her comfort. She fascinated me, I overheard her tell Stark that I had done her hair. She was very proud of it and that gave me an odd feeling, like fluttering inside of me. I had never met anyone that was so giving of themselves, so ready to give others a second chance, and so unafraid.  
“Brother, you’re doing it again.”  
“Loki,” Thor came next to me. “This is becoming creepy. Just ask to court her!”  
“Why?” I looked at him confused. “We are friends. I do not have feelings for her other than that.”  
“The mortals have a saying,” Thor thought for a moment. “The Amazon isn’t just water in Europe.”  
“Thor,” I sighed heavily. “They say, denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”  
“That does make more sense,” he agreed. “Either way, you are in serious denial. She is a beautiful woman, if you do not make your move soon you will be watching her get married to another.”  
“Thor, for the last time. I do not have feelings beyond friendship for Minx.”  
“Right.” He said doubtfully. “Anyway, Stark has agreed to allow the Warriors three and Lady Sif to come help train Lady Lily. I leave for Asgard soon in hopes of being back in time for the party.”  
“Warn your friends that Midgard is not Asgard.” I reminded him. “They must dress accordingly and treat others with the utmost regard. No sneaking in Asgardian alcohol either!”  
“Loki,” Thor sighed. “You take all the fun out of it.”  
“Thor, I warn you now. If my little Minx gets sloshed on alcohol from any planet other than Earth, YOU will suffer the consequences.”  
“Denial, brother.” Thor smiled and walked away.  
I turned back to see the girls pile into the new car and Lily looked out the window. Though I was deep in shadow she looked right in my eyes and winked, then gave me a small wave and drove off.  
“HOW!?” I screamed.  
“I bet it has to do with water.” Barton dropped down from the air vent.  
“What do you mean?” I asked curiously.  
“Aren’t you humanoid?” I nodded. “Well, normal humans from Earth are anywhere between fifty-five and seventy percent water. I would say she can sense the water in your body.”  
“Barton, you amaze me at times.” I admitted. Then I shuffled my feet and looked back at him. “I wanted to apologize to you, for the whole take over the planet. You are a man of great heart and I took that from you, forcing you to do things you would not normally do. My sincerest apologies.” I inclined my head to him.  
“Wow,” he replied. “Wasn’t expecting that. Thor is right, denial my friend.”  
I chuckled. “I am not in denial, I like Lily. I care for her more than I have ever cared for another being. But we are friends and with that I shall be content. I would not place a black mark on her reputation by courting her, nor would I make her uncomfortable in my presence by admitting to any other feelings. I bid you good day Barton.”  
“Bye,” he jumped back into the vents.  
It was time to go to my rooms, I needed to prepare for this evening. I would not let anything ruin Minx’s day, her happiness was paramount.

Back to O.C.

  
We climbed out at the diner and I ran inside to give hugs all around. Jack and Sarah were working the kitchen today, getting ready to cater Tony’s office lunch and then the party tonight as well. There were a few regulars there that also got hugs for sticking with the diner despite Loki coming now and again. Word was beginning to spread, if you ate here there was a good chance of seeing one of the Avengers. Soon Jack would need to enlarge the diner as Tony had suggested.  
We got a big corner booth and started perusing the menus. A girl I assumed just started came and asked for our orders. After she left a little boy slipped away from his mother and came to our table. Chewing on a finger in his mouth, he stopped next to Tasha and gave her a huge smile.  
“Yes, moy malysh.” She smiled at him.  
“Are you the Black Widow?” He asked softly.  
“Yes.” She leaned down when he asked her to. “What sweetie?”  
“I have a very serious question for you,” he smiled and knelt on one knee. “Would you marry me when I grow up?”  
“Oh, Benny!” His mother cried. “I am so sorry! I didn’t notice that he had gotten to your table. Usually it isn’t a problem-”  
“Susie, it’s all good.” I interrupted.  
“Lily?” She sounded surprised. “You know the Avengers? For real?”  
“Yes, I do.” I laughed. “I’m, I’m actually joining the team.”  
“That’s right,” Tony said walking up to the table. “Officially today. We’re throwing a party tonight to welcome her and allow the world to meet our newest member.”  
Benny backed into Tasha and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle tug.  
“What darling?”  
“Is that Iron Man?!” He whispered loudly.  
“I am Iron Man,” Tony replied.  
“Wow!” Benny ran to his mom and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to Tony and tugged on Tony’s jacket. “This is my mommy. She needs a daddy for me. Would you be my daddy?”  
I thought Susie was going to die of embarrassment, her cheeks took on the darkest shade of red I had ever seen on a person. Pepper covered her mouth to keep the smile on her face from being seen. Tony bent down to Benny’s level and gave him a very serious look.  
“Benny, how old are you?”  
“I’m this many,” he held up four fingers.  
“Really!” Tony looked amazed. “A real big kid. While your mommy is very pretty,” he winked at Susie, “and you sound like a swell kid. Do you see that pretty lady there, with the long red hair?”  
Benny nodded after looking at Pepper. “I’m dating her and I don’t know what I would do without her. She keeps me out of trouble and takes care of me. She means the world to me.”  
“Why don’t you ask her to marry you? I asked the Black Widow.”  
“I’m scared she’ll say no.” Tony confessed.  
Benny took his finger from his mouth and put his hand into Tony’s. “I’ll help you if she says no. I would take care of you, you’re my favorite hero.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind kiddo.” Tony stood and smiled at Susie. He handed her a card. “Come to the party tonight, bring the kiddo. If you need a dress or a little man’s suit, go to this address and tell them to call me. I mean it.”  
“Thank you Mr. Stark, but I have to work.” She looked away. “It’s just me and Benny. I have to work two jobs, I can’t take the time off.”  
“Just a moment,” he said. “Tasha, would you entertain Romeo?”  
“Of course.” She smiled at Benny as he climbed into her lap.  
Tony took Susie’s arm and walked away, sitting her at an empty table nearby. They talked long enough that our food arrived and we had already started eating. Benny shared some of everything around the table and we ordered him a drink of his own. Sarah caught my eye from the back and motioned me into the kitchen.  
“Excuse me girls, I’m being summoned.” I went to the back. “What’s up?”  
“Is he being nice to Susie!?” Sarah asked protectively.  
“I’m almost positive that he is offering her a job.”  
“God bless that man!” A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. “That girl has a terrible time. Won’t take charity or any offer of discounts.”  
“How many meals have you ‘messed up’ for her?” I smiled, knowing my aunt and uncle too well.  
“Not enough that she’s figured it out. Girl has even told others what a great place this is because we always make it right when we mess up.” Sarah replied. “She’s been talking about going to a gentlemen’s club to make more money.”  
“That could lead to trouble that she doesn’t need.” I remarked. I changed the subject. “You and Jack coming tonight?”  
“Course we’re coming,” Jack said. “Have to see our Water Lily get her introduction!”  
“Alright, I have to get going but I wanted to make sure you were coming. Did you get the gifts I sent to you?”  
“We did,” Sarah smiled sadly at me. “You shouldn’t spend all your money on us. We could have got by with the clothes we wore to your graduation.”  
“Nonsense,” I replied. “Besides, Tony won’t let me pay for much. Pepper says he considers us all a big family and since he can afford to spoil us, he does. Matter of fact, come see my gift for joining the family officially.”  
I took them out to show off the Mustang and they looked impressed, but worried. I knew what the problem was.  
“Listen,” I took their hands in mine. “I remember great-aunt Betty going on about being in high cotton. Now that I can afford to, I want to pay some of this forward and that starts with you two. You have always been there for me, no matter what. Let me spend some of this on you, please?”  
“Told you Sarah,” Jack whispered to her. “You have fun, we’ll see you tonight.”  
They both hugged me and went back to work. I rejoined the girls, sliding in next to Tasha since Tony took my spot by Pepper.  
“How did yours go?” I asked Tony.  
“All taken care of,” he replied. “She’s a nursing student, trying to get enough credits to graduate. All while holding down two jobs and raising Benny.”  
“Sarah said she had been talking about going to more questionable employment, the dancing kind.” I informed him.  
“Good timing, I’d say.” Tony stood up. “You ladies go pamper yourselves, I’m heading to the lab with Banner.”  
“Tony,” Pepper said.  
“What?” He asked.  
“I’m wearing red tonight,” she smiled.  
“Red dress, got it.”  
“No zapping Bruce!” Tasha called as we left the diner.  
The look on Tony’s face was priceless. The hurt and shock that we thought he would do such a thing. We made it to the spa in the burbs and made our way inside. We were here to try their massages and body wraps. The best part about it was that we could all stay together without cramming into a small room.  
After two hours of that we drove lazily back to the city, eager to go to the salon and get our dresses on. While the spa had been nice, we decided to get a quick oil massage at the salon as well. Something about having warm, scented oil rubbed all over you just made you feel decadent.  
“Miss, did you want us to do your hair?” Asked the stylist.  
“Not today, thank you. A dear friend did this for me and I would like to wear it tonight.”  
“She did a beautiful job,” the stylist complimented.  
“It wasn’t a woman,” Wanda snickered.  
“Who?” asked Pepper.  
“Loki,” Wanda answered before I could.  
“Wanda!”  
“Really!?” Tasha asked.  
“Yes, he did it special for tonight.” I answered, blushing as I recalled the sensation of his fingers running through my hair.  
“TELL!” All three girls yelled, forcing me back to reality.  
“It’s nothing,” I sighed.  
“Tasha, I think blackmail is needed.” Pepper grinned evilly.  
“What do you mean? I haven’t done anything.”  
“I wonder how a particular super soldier would feel if he knew that ‘Brownies’ were not cleaning his apartment,” Tasha drawled.  
“How did you find out about that?” I asked scared.  
“I have ears in the vents,” she smiled.  
“Barton dies,” I grumbled. “I had taken a long shower and was getting ready to dry my hair. Loki was sitting on my bed and-”  
“What was he doing on your BED?!” Tasha squealed.  
“Sitting on it, trying to scare me again,” I replied honestly.  
“Killjoy.” Tasha replied.  
“I mentioned that I hated to deal with my hair at times.” I continued, the girls paying rapt attention. “I was sitting at my vanity, he started to brush out my hair and then ran his fingers through my hair with scented oils on his palms.”  
“Oh wow,” the stylist said huskily.  
“Yeah,” echoed Pepper.  
“Then he massaged my scalp for a bit and put it all up in this do.” I looked to my audience and laughed. “We are FRIENDS. Just friends, nothing nasty happened.”  
“But don’t you almost wish it had?” Tasha said breathily. “Oh, inside voice got out again.” She blushed.  
“By the way, Pepper.” I looked at her. “I have hair ornaments for tonight with me.”  
“We can put those into your hair Miss,” I was told by a green eyed man.  
“No thank you, Loki.” I replied. “You told me to only allow Pepper because she has excellent fashion sense.”  
“HOW!?” he shimmered and looked like himself again. “Barton swears it’s the water in my body, but everyone here has differing body percentages. How do you know!?”  
“Do you yield?” I asked coyly.  
He started swearing in many different languages and stomping around. I gestured to the salon employees to keep going and began to hum softly.  
“None of that!” Loki turned wide eyed to me. “None of that. It’s cheating.”  
“Loki, I am simply trying to lighten the mood.” I glanced at the employees out of the corner of my eyes, he immediately looked abashed. “Now if you yield, I will tell you. You are the one that taught me that the war is only won if the enemy yields.”  
“Am I your enemy then, little Minx?” He asked me gently as he walked toward me. “Do you treat our time together as gathering intel to conquer your foe? When will you deliver your fateful blow? Will my name passing your lips be the last thing I hear before I am carried to Valhalla, far from your embrace?"

You could have heard a pin drop when he stopped talking. I looked around and noticed a couple people fanning themselves.  
“Excuse us ladies,” I stammered. I grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him into another room, closing the door behind us hard. “What the hell was that?”  
“What?” He looked at me confused.  
“The whole enemy and gathering intel!” I hissed. “Do you realize that entire room got about fifty degrees hotter as soon as you started talking like that?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Loki!” I groaned. “That was a very sensual way of talking to me! I had just told them we were friends! Now they are going to think that we are fooling around!”  
“What is “fooling around’?”  
“Having sex!” I blurted.  
“Oh.” His eyes got bigger. “OH! I am so sorry Minx! I did not mean to imply that we were intimate. I know that we are friends and I cherish that friendship.”  
“I do too. Now you have damage control!” I growled. “Get in there and explain yourself!”  
“Yes, m’lady.” He sauntered out of the room but closed the door gently behind him.  
I stood there for a moment, shaking uncontrollably. I would be lying if I said his words and posture hadn’t affected me. I knew that he was a handsome man, okay he was the hottest man I had ever laid eyes on. Stop it! That isn’t helping matters. We’re friends, just friends. Besides he’s an Asgardian God, I’m just a Siren from Earth. Somehow, I found myself being held by Tasha. Pouring out everything I thought I had been saying in my head, tears following closely behind the words. When I finally calmed down, I gently pulled away from her. When she saw the fear on my face, she was quick to dispel it.  
“I won’t say anything, I promise.”  
“I value his friendship so much,” I began.  
“Shh, malen'kiy shkiper. I understand.” Tasha hushed me. “I will not tell anyone. All I will say to you is that you may be fighting a losing battle with this one.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Have you ever thought that he might feel the same?” She asked.  
“No, I’m a mortal remember.”


End file.
